Encarcelado
by Shoseiki
Summary: Naruto no deseaba someterla a un futuro incierto y doloroso, Sakura, amándolo más que a su propia vida, rechazaba la idea de separarse de su lado. Manteniendo la férrea esperanza que la luz alumbraría al final de camino mientras un nido de mentiras y engaños impedían el avance hacia la felicidad. El tiempo… corría deprisa. AU / NaruSaku y leve SasuIno. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, créditos a su creador original Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** De nuevo he venido con un universo alterno, pero a diferencia de los anteriores, esta historia se basa en crimen, suspenso, angustia y mucho drama. No acostumbro a manejar temáticas criminalísticas, pero supongo que una primera vez no vendría mal de experiencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Encarcelado**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

El tic-tac de reloj colgado en la blanca pared colmó su paciencia.

Bufó estresada y se levantó del negro sillón colocado detrás de la mesa forrada en madera y patas de acero inoxidable, el poco tiempo que permaneció ahí le pareció eterno comparado con otras ocasiones en que su pedido había sido aceptado. Su mente navegó en milésimas de segundos los meses que no lo veía. Interminables semanas en las que la ansiedad por saber de su bienestar la condujeron al colapso de la agonía. Su amiga y colega de la Universidad; Ino Yamanaka, debía estar tanto o más preocupada que ella debido al suceso responsable del rompimiento matrimonial que sostuvo por tres años. Planeaba casarse con un joven aprendiz de un prestigiado maestro de Artes Marciales conocido como Kakashi-sensei, quien en vista del lío que se desató en la ceremonia de su futuro alumno decidió abandonarlo y dedicar la enseñanza a otro sujeto menos "problemático".

Mordió sus propios labios bajando la cabeza, y caminando en líneas rectas de un muro al otro. Apoyó las manos en su cintura esperando que no tardasen mucho en traerlo. Su corazón latía frenético al imaginar la fornida silueta atravesar la puerta y mirarla con esas esferas azules relampagueantes de amor y dulzura. El recuerdo le costó suspiros idénticos a los de una tonta enamorada. Lo amaba a pesar de que sus padres no estuvieron de acuerdo, y optaran por aislarse del delicado asunto. El juicio terminó por extenderse a lapsos indefinidos, chance que aprovechó para culminar su tesis académica e ingresar al juzgado penal de la ciudad de Konoha. La entidad jurídica más famosa del país.

Observó despacio la aguja del relojero marcar la hora… 7:30 de la mañana.

—Dios —imploró subiendo la vista al techo—, ayúdanos. Que hayan recibido la solicitud, por favor. Necesito tenerlo conmigo tan siquiera veinte minutos.

Retomó la anterior posición experimentando una sensación desagradable, como si su cuerpo no obedeciera la orden de mantenerse erguido y en acción. El exceso de trabajo la estaba matando de a poco y sin notarlo. No obstante su semblante no lo aparentó. Antes de acudir a la oficina del juez en busca de un favor personal se dedicó a arreglar las ojeras que caían debajo de sus ojos, la flaqueza de sus pómulos deteriorados por la mala alimentación y la resequedad de los labios consecuencia de la deshidratación. Él no podía descubrir lo que provocaba la dolorosa separación. Conociéndolo, seguro que escaparía de la cárcel para animarla. Su novio era así y nada lograba cambiarlo. Tampoco es que lo quisiera hacer.

—Señorita Haruno.

La voz del vigilante parado en la entrada del lugar la sacó de su trance, y volteó hacia él.

—¿Si?

—El licenciado Yamato autorizó la visita. Dentro de dos minutos su cliente será trasladado aquí.

Ella asintió en un leve cabeceo observándolo irse. Cuando verificó que la puerta estuviese cerrada sus palmas temblaron de forma inevitable, exaltándola más. Luego de tres años, por fin lo tendría cara a cara.

 **.**

—¡Mentira!

Los gritos eufóricos de la abogada rebotaron en la ancha sala del juzgado. El público espectador aplaudió su valentía en contradecir lo que el tipejo venia declarando hace una hora. Y es que el cinismo de falsificar hechos le quedaba de novela.

—Tome asiento, joven Yamanaka.

—¡Es injusto! —vociferó un hombre poseedor de cabello castaño y dientes semejantes a colmillos de bestia carnívora, agarrado de la mano de una muchacha hermosa en su hablar e inspiradora de ternura en cantidades incalculables.

—Kiba-kun, tranquilízate.

Unos blancos dedos acomodando la espesa melena detrás de la masculina oreja, aliviaron la furia resurgida en su interior. Respiró hondo y apretando la unión de las superiores extremidades, contempló enamorado la fémina de pie a su lado, reconfortándolo.

—Es nuestro amigo, Hinata-chan. No merece estar en ese asqueroso lugar.

—Lo sabemos —reafirmó devolviendo la afectuosa mirada—. Tengamos fe, hay que confiar.

—¡Silencio! —gritó enojado la mayor autoridad del sitio—. ¡O será suspendida la sesión!

Todos callaron tras el regaño. Incluyendo la pareja de esposos que participó en la protesta de tolerar procesos innecesarios y estorbosos para la posible condena del asesino, quien sonriendo orgulloso los veía desde su puesto. Desgraciado.

 **.**

La chica cogió una jarra de agua ubicada en una mesita auxiliar vertiendo el contenido en un vaso de vidrio, justo al lado del objeto. Lo llenó, llevándoselo luego a la boca. Sentía su garganta seca de los nervios suscitados del emotivo momento. La emoción que se instaló en su alma casi no la dejaba respirar. Bebió hasta la última gota del líquido cuando la tranquilidad regresó a sus huesos. Quedando con los orbes adheridos a la vacía base del recipiente. Totalmente ida.

El picaporte de la cerradura fue girada y una alta forma de humano apareció, viendo la femenina espalda.

 **.**

—Vamos, oficial —practicó sus dotes de seducción, embobándolo—. Solo es cuestión de que inserte la llave en el orifico de la celda y me permita entrar.

El joven introdujo el dedo índice en el ajustado cuello de la azulada camiseta, tirando la tela en direcciones contrarias a su piel en busca de oxígeno. El paisaje que tenía frente a su rostro lo acaloró en abundantes oleadas de excitación. El cuerpo de la rubia abogada recostada encima del escritorio dejaba en evidencia el inicio de los enormes pechos, torturando su apretada entrepierna.

—B-bueno… señorita. Me apena decirle que no me es posible, s-si lo hago acabaría despedido.

—Pff. Claro que no. Ande… no sea malito.

La osada fémina jaló la corbata que mantenía hace media hora entre sus manos, enarcó la ceja de manera atractiva y se acercó al oído del vigilante —Puedo compensarlo muy bien, créame.

El hombre palideció —A-absténgase de esas insinuaciones.

—Yo no he dicho nada, chico —susurró dando la vuelta para quedar a pocos centímetros del moreno rostro—. Es usted el que piensa mal de mí. Lo único que hago es… convencerlo.

—¿C-convencerme?

Ella rodó los orbes —Obvio, tontito. ¿Qué? No me digas que jamás has tenido una mujer así —murmuró sentándose en las piernas ajenas—, dispuesta a complacerte.

No supo si fue debido al miedo o por mero instinto, pero sus grandes palmas abarcaron la curva de la estrecha cintura cogiéndola con fuerza. Observando la línea que dividía los senos de la mujer que en ese preciso instante acomodaba las extremidades a sus costados. La imagen rebasó su voluntad de negar la petición.

—Creo que ahora sí nos entendemos —agregó después al disfrutar del resultado de su estrategia—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Si puedo o todavía no?

—¡Sai! —llamó el joven sin despegar la vista de su delirio—. ¡Ven acá!

Ella rió contenta.

—A sus órdenes, señor.

La pacifica voz del suplente atrajo la atención de los dos.

—La señorita desea visitar al preso número 20.

—¿La del Uchiha?

—Sí idiota, ¿acaso hay otro con el mismo digito? —gruñó serio. El joven negó y él prosiguió—. Deja hablar tonterías y guíala.

—Sígame.

La rubia plantó un pequeño ósculo en la mejilla de su víctima, enderezó su postura y se apartó del morboso vigilante persiguiendo al encargado de ayudarla. Una vez lejos de él, una mueca de asco adornó su maquillado rostro de doncella. Sacrificios que rogó no fueran chismeados en las oficinas de sus compañeros de trabajo, ser el hazmerreír de esos infelices bromistas era un precio que no estaba en sus planes futuros.

 **.**

El envase no cayó al suelo de puro milagro.

—Aquí está.

El aviso del empleado la congeló en su posición. Tenía terror de voltear y comprobar lo escuchado por sus pequeñas orejas. Pero la curiosidad fue más grande y acabó por ganarle partida armándose de valor, y girando en su propio eje. Allí estaba, igual que siempre. Luciendo el pantalón negro, las gomas que le regaló en el veintiún cumpleaños y la franela azul marino corta de mangas. Mirándola con una viva llama de fuego ardiente que calcinó sus entrañas.

—Viniste, Sakura-chan —dijo ilusionado el chico, mientras le desabrochaban las esposas—. ¿Qué t…

La oración no finalizó por motivos fuera de su voluntad. La hermosa estudiante de derecho derramó lágrimas en una angustia que él a pesar de la distancia podía sentir, hasta palpar. Verla agachar la cabeza, depositar el vaso en la mesa y cubrirse la cara con las manos alertó su intuición de ir y abrazarla, protegerla, hacer que viviera el cariño y sobreabundado amor que mediante cartas le profesó. Las reglas de comunicación eran muy estrictas.

—¡Apúrate, dattebayo! —exigió sospechando que ella se derrumbaría. Y no estaba equivocado.

La felicidad de encontrarlo a salvo y presenciar el conocido brillo en los celestes orbes de su novio la embargó de nostalgia, y arrepentimiento. Muchas veces consideró oportuno visitarlo pero siempre el juez o la jueza rechazaba su propuesta. Y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de acercarse… el llorar le venció. El apresurado muchacho corrió a envolver su delicada figura entre los brazos, mientras ella los extendía, recibiéndolo. El vigilante los dejó solos sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó aferrándose el moreno cuello y llorando en el hombro.

—Mi amor te extrañé muchísimo. Creí morir de temor a que te sucediera algo malo.

Sakura tragó un nudo atorado en su garganta, sollozando con fuerza.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Ya estoy contigo, y nadie me alejará de ti. Lo juro, ttebayo.

—Me asusté demasiado de no saber sobre ti.

El chico rubio deshizo el abrazo mirándola limpiar las lágrimas que caían como cascadas por las sonrojadas mejillas, separó unas hebras que se adherían a la amplia frente y le subió el mentón, preocupado —No más que yo. Todas las noches soñé con poder verte al menos tres minutos, antes de que me trasladen.

—No lo permitiré.

—Sakura…

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó al observar la ausencia del brillo en los azules orbes—. Por favor, dime.

—Si el juicio es desfavorable y me condenan, te irás muy lejos de aquí. A algún país o cuidad en la que no corras riesgos. Y te olvidarás de mi para siempre.

—¡No! ¡No quiero, ni puedo! ¡Nunca! —Su dolor era visible, más el prisionero mantuvo la errada posición de resguardar su seguridad ante todo—. Es estúpido que me pidas eso.

Se zafó del agarre enojada dando la media vuelta y tumbando la rosada melena hacia atrás, dejó una mano en la cintura, otra cubriendo su boca y sus ojos rojos desbordando ríos de agua cristalina. Mientras el Uzumaki contemplaba el blanco techo preparado para recibir regaños y quejas suyas, ella solo podía vivir el infierno en carne propia imaginándolo pudrirse en la cárcel. La estancia se convirtió en un almacén de mutismo inquebrantable, una atmosfera desesperante que rebasó la escasa paciencia masculina y volviendo la vista hacia la fémina, dijo las siguientes palabras con pesar.

—Respeta mi decisión. Entiende que…

—No deseo entender nada —habló de espaldas—. Perderte no es una opción.

—Encontrarás a otro hombre que te amé, Sakura-chan. Podrás crear una numerosa familia y…

Ella explotó en un repentino ataque de rabia, interrumpiéndolo —¡El único ser humano que amo más que a todo en esta vida eres tú, Naruto! —Lo encaró claramente frustrada—. No importa lo que me aconsejen los demás, ¡ni lo que sugieras! Yo seguiré contigo, defendiéndote.

—Atarte a un sufrimiento así… te transforma en una egoísta. Porque sabes que también saldré herido.

—¡¿Egoísta?! —repitió frunciendo el ceño—, ¡¿Te parece que quedarme al lado de mi novio, el chico que adoro, es egoísta?!

El joven había pronunciado aquella oración con el fin de hacerla enojar y que recapacitara antes de tomar una decisión incorrecta, como lo era cuidar y proteger su bienestar, según su punto de vista. Pero la abogada no pensó igual. En la mente de la fémina lo trascendental era abandonar todo si fuera preciso y compartir momentos con el amor de su vida, aunque éstos rebosaran de frustración y mala suerte. Siempre creyó que el amor consistía en eso; apoyo incondicional.

—Razona, Sakura-chan.

—No debo razonar nada —espetó apuntándolo—. Eres tú el que necesita ver las cosas claras. El miedo no hará que me aleje de ti.

Alborotó sus rubios cabellos bastante alterado. Esa terquedad en estarse arriesgando sin obligación o fundamento valido aturdía su serenidad, ella debía, tenía que comprender lo peligroso del asunto. Ser acusado de asesinato y en proceso de sentencia no era un futuro esperanzador para su pareja. La amaba como a nadie. Y por ello persistió en el mismo tema, clavándole la vista.

—Acepta mi idea. Más adelante me lo agradecerás.

—¡Cállate ya! —Su voz terminó quebrándose—. Me vale un gorro lo que digas porque pase lo que pase no cambiarás mis pensamientos. ¡Sobre mi cadáver te encarcelarán! ¡Primero muerta, ¿oíste? Muerta!

La última silaba murió en los labios masculinos. Naruto cogió a la pelirrosada por ambos laterales del rostro uniendo sus bocas en un roce extasiado de dulzura y amor en un intento de forzarla a detener las represalias, y en un rincón oscuro de su alma, llevarse el delicado sabor a fresas. Un deleite que por crueldades del destino tenían tiempo sin compartir. El corazón de la mujer se volcó en un profundo gozo haciendo que en cierta manera su fuego apagado en el interior cobrara vida, absorbiendo de la esencia prohibida el aliento requerido para el bien de su espíritu y la sangre. Líquido cuya temperatura transcendió a grados centígrados de calentura en el instante que su cavidad ardió debido a la incesante húmeda lengua que enrollaba la suya en una envoltura de lujuria y pasión imprevista. Una calidez que tuvo reacciones altamente peligrosas. Sakura enroscó sus níveos y delgados dedos en los sedosos cabellos de la amarilla nuca, mientras sentía una presión en su cabeza otorgada por las amplias palmas que palpaban su melena. Atrajo la morena cara del joven a la propia hurgando en la piel de textura suave y deliciosa que le era ofrecida, inhaló aire por los orificios de la nariz, inflando sus pulmones. Y rogando al cielo que esos minutos fueran eternos.

O lo suficientes como para no recordar que la visita acabaría dentro de poco.

 **.**

El chiflido de los hombres al ver el contoneo de su cadera enorgulleció enormemente su ego, cada paso suyo destilaba elegancia y elevada postura recibiendo halagos y uno que otro piropo vulgar de los encerrados en la prisión.

—¡Mamacita!

Detuvo su caminar mirando al sujeto babear por ella. Un idiota que jamás imaginó que existiera tanta hermosura en una fémina.

—¿Disculpa? —sonó su voz arisca.

El delincuente asomó la cabeza por la rejilla moviendo de forma graciosa la nariz. Estaba oliéndola a distancia.

—Tu perfume… es exquisito.

—¿Es loco o qué? —Hizo la pregunta al joven que la escoltaba, parado detrás.

—Obsesivo con las mujeres. Un sádico —le respondió sin inmutarse.

—Solo me gustan —susurró el susodicho.

Yamanaka resopló fastidiada y siguió a Sai en dirección al pasillo que conducía a donde asignaron a su prometido; Sasuke Uchiha. Entretanto los silbidos del género masculino aumentaron en niveles estruendosos, llegaron al cabo de tres minutos a su destino y observando a los costados, divisó una silueta difuminada en las penumbras de un rincón. Parecía ser una estatua.

—Este es —informó el guiador señalando adentro del cuadrado lugar. Su acompañante lo miró con la ceja arqueada bastante desconcertada, dudando de que estuviera en lo cierto. No obstante él insertó una llave metálica en el hueco de la cerradura, giró dos veces y la abrió, indicándole después que entrara y comprobara la sinceridad de sus palabras.

La rubia afirmó en un leve cabeceo. Armándose de valor para ingresar y enfrentar lo que de seguro acabaría convertido en una discusión o disputa de opiniones. Porque Sasuke era así; distante, seco y de poco hablar. En el fondo nunca entendió esa actitud.

—¿Vas a venir o no?

La incógnita rebotó en los cuatro muros congelándole los huesos. Aquella brusquedad en el emitir silabas confirmó su sospecha de que sí se trataba de él, de su novio. Quedando inmóvil de la impresión.

—Adelante, señorita —dijo Sai fijando sus orbes en ella.

A regañadientes ingresó puesto que a pesar de ser su obligación como defensora del acusado, también tenían un vínculo sentimental. La última ocasión que platicaron había finalizado en una pelea verbal poco sana. Todo provocado por la insolencia de él, según Ino. Y es que el empeño de no recibir ayuda suya la estresó al borde del colapso haciendo que sin medir la dureza de sus comentarios, agrietara el corazón de ambos. Terminando arrepentida días más tarde. El encargado de vigilarla espero a que estuviese dentro para colocarle candado a dos tubos de las rejas y no permitir que saliera de allí, esfumándose en el pasillo que dirigía a la oficina de policías.

Los nervios de Yamanaka eran muy inestables. Evidentes. Sus palmas sudaban con frecuencia frotándolas entre sí, tratando de mostrar rigidez y seriedad, sin lograrlo. El joven azabache se irguió de la esquina de la acomodada camilla y camino hasta tenerla enfrente, bastante cerca, hundió sus negros ojos en los de ella, examinando la ansiedad. Tan calculador como de costumbre.

—¿Qué?

—Hmp.

La fémina cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho —¿Te visito y eso es lo único que dices? Pensé que te daría gusto.

El pelinegro guardó las manos en el oscuro pantalón, desviando la mirada —No sé para qué viniste.

—Quise saber de ti ¿o es que no puedo?

Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Yo te amo, Sasuke —Abrió su corazón de forma espontánea—. Y me duele que no desees colaborar conmigo a sacarte de aquí —susurró, tomándolo de la mandíbula. El joven la miró.

—Es por tu bien.

—¡Ay por favor! —soltó incrédula antes de apartarse—. No me vengas con esos pretextos estúpidos. ¿Tengo la cara pintada o qué? No soy tonta, Sasuke.

—Piensa lo que se te dé la gana.

La abogada lució sorprendida de que le contestara con aquella tranquilidad.

—De verdad que eres necio. —gruñó rato después, viendo el pasillo que hacia minutos había transitado. La conversación no duró mucho. Ino se regañó a sí misma por insistir en hacerlo entender la gravedad de su orgullo en relación al juicio que sería llevado a cabo dentro de poco. Frente a sus azules ojos él permanecía sereno, despreocupado. Lo que no conocía era el torbellino de temor que lo invadía en las noches, cuando estaba solo en ese penumbroso agujero.

—¡Oficial!

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al oír el grito de su prometida. El hecho de que planeara irse enojada y sin darle siquiera un beso lo confundió en sobremanera, él la amaba, a su modo, pero era amor al fin. Avanzó cinco pasos hasta ubicarse a un costado de la fémina, quien al percibir el calor natural que emanaba su cuerpo no resistió sostener la vista en él. Esos orbes oscuros la dominaban en un simple parpadeo. Observándola inquieta decidió ajustar algunos mechones rubios detrás de la oreja, extendiendo la caricia a la nuca y por consiguiente, al blanquecino cuello. Deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la base lento y cuidadoso, inclinó su frente en la de ella y suspiró obstinado. Muy cansado. El refrescante aliento sacudió el flequillo que caía de medio lado rozándole a penas el ruborizado pómulo. Seduciéndola a no oponerse.

—En momentos como este me da la ocurrencia de ahorcarte, Sasuke. No creas que ignoro la alegría que te produce sacarme de mis casillas.

Él prefirió callar.

El vigilante apareció de improviso dispuesto a cederle libertad a la fémina cabello amarillo, pero la mirada intimidante y fulminadora del prisionero bastó para comprender que debía marcharse. O lo lamentaría. Yamanaka no notó la indirecta pues andaba concentrada en el roce de la mano masculina contra su piel, temblando como una chiquilla a merced de un villano.

—¿Rechazarás de nuevo mi oferta? —interrogó. La proposición que hizo de demostrar la inocencia ante el crimen del que se le acusaba, Sasuke la evadió desde el primer segundo alegando que la justicia sería la encargada de dicha labor. Sin embargo las cosas no sucedieron igual a sus pensamientos. Un disque "amigo" de la víctima reveló detalles que por desgracia fueron usados con el objetivo de perjudicar su caso, imposibilitándolo de gozar la vida tal y como estaban disfrutando los demás. Hundido en esa pocilga nada podía hacer en su beneficio. He allí la razón porque la joven estudiante tardó meses en visitarlo. Y es que ella también tenía orgullo.

Grande, por cierto.

La arrinconó en la esquina de la celda guiada por las masculinas palmas que empujaban sin delicadeza su plano abdomen, el impacto dio fuerte en su espalda, más unos labios eliminaron su posible quejido. Imaginó lo peor, no que la besara. Su sexto sentido despertó del letargo rodeando ansiosa el desnudo cuello de su amante, mientras él entreabría la boca invadiendo su interior. Un millón de explosiones y emociones no definidas estallaron en su cabecita al sentir una presión en el área de su nuca. Sasuke le indicaba mediante movimientos el apasionado ritmo del ósculo.

Como si fuera necesario.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Mil gracias por la aceptación dada a esta pequeña historia ficticia, espero no decepcionarlos al final con la resolución del misterioso delito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

La ira que mostraba en el tirar de las hojas y carpetas marrones tipo oficio cargadas de importantísimos datos del caso parecía ser su único método de desahogo. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada pillando a la rubia en la ardua tarea de entender su frustración. Estudiaban juntas la carrera de Derecho en la Universidad de Konoha; su país natal. Entablaron una charla el primer día académico y terminaron siendo mejores amigas, casi hermanas. Un lazo que hoy agradecía al cielo porque se había vuelto su paño de lágrimas, la persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente. En el momento que ocurrió el lamentable incidente en su hogar nadie más logró aliviar su dolor. Presenciar como los policías esposaban a su novio conduciéndolo a la prisión de mayor seguridad por cargos de asesinato y maltrato físico la tumbó en una depresión enfermiza. Le huía a la comida y su único deseo era estar allá, encerrada con el rubio y evitar que le hiciesen algún daño. Su vida dependía de él, y solo de él. Lo amaba de una forma inhumana. Un ser de carne y huesos no tenía la obligación de profesar afecto así, tan dedicado. Dispuesta a morir si él lo pidiera.

Su mente voló a semanas atrás, recordando.

— _No te atrevas a dejarme._

— _Serás tú quien lo haga, Sakura-chan._

— _Sabes que no —habló buscando que la observara—. Conoces el inmenso amor que siento hacia ti, es imposible que eso suceda._

 _Uzumaki intentaba evadir las suplicas de su mujer —Los meses, tal vez los años te ayuden a olvidarte de mí. Es solo cuestión de no verme._

 _Ella lo empujó dolida —¡¿Qué demonios tramas?! ¿Herirme?_

 _El joven fingió no escuchar. Se dirigió a la puerta de madera y tocó suave con los nudillos para que le permitieran salir, no percibiendo el sufrimiento en la verde mirada femenina._

— _¿A dónde vas?_

— _Ya que no obedecerás mi voluntad, seré yo el que se aleje._

— _Jamás —corrió angustiada a detenerlo—. No lo soportaré._

 _El empleado de la seguridad giró el picaporte, contempló la emotiva escena y antes de que pudiera escapar el llamado del rubio lo detuvo._

— _Deseo regresar a mi celda, oficial —solicitó sin despegar sus ojos de los esmeraldas._

 _Él afirmó en un leve cabeceo, apuntando el pasillo principal, pero justo en el momento que iba a colocarle las metálicas esposas la pelirrosada pidió que parara. Su vista de inmediato acabó sobre ella._

— _El tiempo ha finalizado, señorita. Y el preso quiere irse._

— _Cinco minutos, por favor —sostuvo firmeza en las palabras, mirando a su pareja—. Si ha estado enamorado de alguien comprenderá mi posición._

— _Lléveme ahora._

— _No —exclamó la fémina, agarrándolo de la mano. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de él—. Tú y yo debemos aclarar esto._

— _No tengo más nada que decir._

— _Pero yo sí._

 _El hombre quedó de pie esperando intervenir en lo que parecía una discusión sentimental. El comentario de la chica en relación a si entendía lo que acontecía le perforó una frágil parte de su corazón, memorizando épocas de su juventud y la constante variación de novias en su lista de candidatas al matrimonio. Mucho tiempo atrás. Su vista recorrió el rostro de la estudiante pudiendo notar un rastro de llanto, la hinchazón de esas hermosas esferas señalaban lo obvio; había estado rogándole al rubio joven que le cediera unos breves momentos más. La fina capa de agua en ellas despertó en su interior demasiada compasión._

— _Dos minutos, Haruno —informó abandonando el sitio._

— _Gracias —pronunció antes de que no alcanzara a oírla. En la soledad de las cuatro paredes blancas del despacho asignado a la consulta de personas encarceladas, su alma no aguantó la tristeza de perder a su terco novio quien apartándose empleó una distracción; cambiar de tema._

— _¿La vieja Tsunade volvió del viaje?_

— _Eres un cobarde, Naruto. ¡Un cobarde!_

— _Basta, Sakura. ¿No ves que intento salvarte?_

— _¡¿De qué?!_

— _De mí. Del futuro que me aguarda en esta prisión. Aunque soy inocente no existen pruebas que lo comprueben, todo me acusa._

 _Ella masajeó el puente de su nariz —Entiendo muy bien. Pero eso no es fundamento valido para querer alejarte de mí. Te amo, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por ti._

 _Naruto se rehusó a aceptar._

— _¿Cómo te convenzo? —preguntó._

— _Lamento no haber decidido esto antes._

 _Sakura sintió arder sus ojos por el retenido llanto que amenazaba con salir, una presión que se instaló en el pecho casi ahogándola en un mar de dolor. El sujeto parado enfrente no era su rubio, repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La alegría, carisma y positivismo que lo caracterizaba se esfumó en un parpadeo. Quizás eran las circunstancias o…_

— _No me amas ¿cierto?_

 _El rubio agrandó sus azulados orbes sin creer lo que ella había dicho. ¿Qué no la amaba? ¡La adoraba! Vendería su alma al diablo si así lo exigiera. Pero el bienestar de Sakura tenía prioridad en su vida, y si para ello era necesario mentir… lo haría. Entreabrió los labios en un inútil amago de responderle, más las palabras nunca escaparon. Haruno caminó hacia él, sujetando su rostro en las blancas y suaves manos perfumadas, mirándolo._

— _Dime._

 _El imponente brillo embriagador lo hechizó al punto de negarse a sí mismo la ejecución del plan. Debía ser sincero siempre. Odiaba la falsedad. Respiró hondo dando tres pasos adelante, retiró cinco finos cabellos rosáceos de la amplia frente y la besó. Un contacto que provocó en ella el cerrar de sus verdes ojos en un sentimiento indescriptible, angelical. No obstante, la fémina supo descifrar lo que significaba aquel acto. Se estaba despidiendo._

— _Adiós, Sakura-chan. —pronunció en un suspiro doloroso retrocediendo de forma rápida. No la vio moverse en lo absoluto pero las constantes gotas de agua resbalando le transmitieron una punzada de arrepentimiento. Ella lloraba en silencio. Y era únicamente por su culpa. Guió sus pies a la puerta y luego de abrirla, se detuvo oyéndola sollozar en hipidos descontrolados. El leve sonido de una raja colada en sus oídos confirmó su intuición; el corazón estaba roto. Despedazado._

 _Uzumaki ocultó su cara antes de que lo descubriera lagrimeando al igual que ella. Se golpearía en la celda por idiota. Detrás suyo la mujer de sus sueños sufría inconsolable y él solo permaneció allí, de pie bajo la entrada._

 _Cerrando de un portazo el más hermoso capítulo de su existencia._

Leyó el mismo párrafo tres veces seguida pero nada conseguía espantarle los síntomas de una tremenda preocupación. Fatigada y de mal humor depositó el sobre amarillo en la superficie de la mesa compartida con su colega, irguiéndose del asiento, desconcertada.

—¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Naruto —masculló entre dientes.

—A ver —suspiró acomodando todo el papeleo en una esquina—, cuéntamelo.

Sakura cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho segundos antes de lamer sus labios —Terminó conmigo.

—¡¿Qué? —La rubia exaltada se enderezó de repente, olvidando el trabajo faltante—. ¡¿Años de noviazgo y acabó así?! ¿Qué explicación te dio?

—Cree que haciendo eso yo estaré fuera de riesgo.

—Comprendo lo que dices pero… caray, nunca me esperé esta noticia.

La pelirrosada miró llena de melancolía a su amiga —Lo amo, Ino. No quiero separarme de él —agregó—. ¿Qué hago?

—Lo siento tanto —Extendió sus brazos recibiéndola en un reconfortante abrazo—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, chiquita. Sé fuerte.

—Traté de que reaccionara y desistiera. Pero nuestra situación empeoró —notificó estrechando a su compañera mientras sentía una mano sobando su colorida melena. La caricia apaciguaba en una mínima parte su desasosiego. De pronto el teléfono celular ubicado en el bolsillo de su oscuro chaleco vibró finalizando el emotivo momento, lo extrajo del interior y pidiéndole disculpas por la interrupción colocó el aparato en su oreja —Hola.

—¿Licenciada Haruno?

—Sí, ella habla.

La esbelta mujer a su lado señaló sus labios para que entendiera el mensaje; quería saber quién llamaba. Pero la abogada elaboró con los dedos un cuadro minúsculo en una obvia instrucción de espera, la otra persona seguía conversando en la línea.

—¿Pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí?

—Claro preciosa. Obedecería tus órdenes a ojos cerrados.

Ella sonrió —No sabes lo feliz que me haces. No tengo como pagarte.

—Hay una manera…

—No empieces, Menma.

El chico pelinegro bufó en el micrófono del móvil —Sí, ya sé lo que me dirás. Que mi hermano es el hombre de tu vida, bla bla bla. Bendita suerte la del desgraciado.

—No lo nombres así —Defendió en un tono de molestia. El chasquido de lengua del mayor de los Uzumaki perforó su oído hasta hacerla chillar de fastidio, masajeó el puente de su fina nariz y cogió aliento por la boca. Entretanto Ino arqueaba la ceja izquierda harta de estar en segundo plano.

—Bueno, ya. Reconozco la envidia que le tengo, debo admitir que salió afortunado. Hermosa, profesional y sexy ¿Qué más puede querer un hombre? ¡Desearía yo que me amaras!

La fémina enrojeció. —Basta. No te comunicaste para eso ¿o sí?

—No.

—¿Y?

—Deberás acudir a las ocho de la mañana al juzgado encargado del caso. Te enviaré la dirección completa en una imagen de Google Maps. Tuve que sobornar a un anciano de la mesa principal y así lograr que te dejen conversar con el medico a solas.

Haruno subió la vista al cielo, agradecida. —Un millón de gracias.

La rubia tomó asiento en el sillón tono ocre decidida a no irse sin preguntar hasta el último detalle. No se quedaría muriendo de la curiosidad.

—Mucho cuidado, Sakura.

La amplia sonrisa se desvaneció del femenino rostro —¿Por qué?

Menma ajustó el bolso cargado de documentos en su hombro derecho, antes de responder: —Debemos ser precavidos. El tipo no parece ayudar voluntariamente en beneficio de la justicia, al menos, no sin obtener algo a cambio.

—¿Dinero? Yo puedo dárselo.

—No.

—¿Entonces? —Su ánimo empezó a decaer—. Habrá una forma de convencerlo.

—Coméntale del juicio. Tal vez si le informas del falso testigo que declaró… sienta deseos de colaborar.

—¿Ellos dos se conocen?

—Me temo que sí, Sakura.

—Suelta todo lo que sabes.

 **.**

—Supongo que me revelarás el secreteo entre ustedes.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó divertida.

Yamanaka consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera color dorado. —Treinta minutos duró la dichosa conversación. Faltó poco para dormirme aquí.

—Lo hubieras hecho.

—¿Y perderme el relato? ¡Ni loca!

La jovencita se hizo a un lado y palmeó la superficie del largo sofá. —Ven.

Su amiga frotó las manos entre sí, ansiosa.

—Soy toda oídos, cariño —confesó acomodando los estirados pies en el borde de la mesita central.

—Pasa que…

 **.**

Los presos formaron un círculo en medio del patio preparados para presenciar el espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo, el rumor de una pelea corrió como pólvora en una balacera y absolutamente todos estaban allí, apostando quién ganaría. Unos apoyaban al muchacho cabello azabache inclinado en la pared y otros al sujeto apodado "Rey del comedor". Éste último conservó la postura de vencedor sin haber movido un musculo siquiera, su mente especuló en diversas técnicas de hacerle pagar la osadía de no acatar la orden que le dicto, pero aquel ser ignorante de sus intenciones se mantuvo estático. Sin temor a el daño que le fuera a provocar.

—¿Te cortaron la lengua, nena?

El insulto generó gritos de euforia en el público espectador.

—Hmp.

—Vámonos Sasuke.

El Uchiha observó a Naruto caminar entre la multitud restándole importancia a las quejas de la mayoría de los presentes por interrumpir el problemático encuentro. No pudo evitar ladear los labios en una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Oh no, ustedes no se irán todavía.

El engreído que alardeaba de poseer fuerza superior a la de los dos jóvenes terminó interponiéndose en la dirección que tomaban, contemplando una mala expresión facial y murmullos ofensivos de los demás. Rió en sus adentros ideando la estrategia perfecta para fastidiarlos un buen rato, alzando el brazo hacia arriba.

—Señores, guarden silencio. Comprendan que estas maricas detestan el bullicio.

El Uzumaki perdió el control de su rabia agarrando al hombrecito del cuello de la camiseta. —Cierra el pico, idiota. No tolero tu tono de voz.

—¡Uy, ya salió el tigre! Bien. Entonces no les molestará que traiga a un amigo.

Sasuke posó la abierta palma en el antebrazo de su acompañante. —No desperdicies tu tiempo.

—Tienes razón —Empujó a su víctima a metros de distancia—. Es una rata de alcantarilla.

El susodicho elaboró movimientos para evitar la vergonzosa caída y sosteniéndose en pie, gritó un nombre a cuatro vientos —¡Sasori!

Un flaco adolescente emergió de las penumbras de una celda, ingresando al sitio del futuro enfrentamiento —Por lo que veo cumpliste tu palabra, Deidara. Justo la diversión que añoraba.

Sasuke y Naruto detuvieron los pasos oyendo a una persona correr a sus espaldas, intercambiaron una cómplice mirada y el azabache se retiró un poco dándole la oportunidad de golpear a su contrincante. El rubio bajó la cabeza, deslizó la pierna en una circunferencia y derribando a Deidara en el frío piso, le propinó innumerables puños en la mandíbula. Haciendo que sangrara. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño contrario por la facilidad con que vencieron a su compañero, desvió la mirada a tres hombres parados detrás del Uzumaki y asintió en una silenciosa orden de atacarlo sin contemplaciones. Cuando éste último quiso levantarse unos brazos lo estamparon contra el muro golpeando su abdomen segundos más tarde.

Uchiha entró en acción quitando a los agresores reunidos alrededor del rubio, más el pelirrojo lo alcanzó desde atrás impidiendo que culminara la bondadosa labor. Giró en su eje y lo tumbó en medio de puñetazos, rodillazos en la cara y jalones de franela. Sumándose a la batalla cinco sujetos del público. Todos en contra de Naruto y Sasuke. La intachable reputación de Deidara como peleador estrella fue pisoteada igual a un trapo viejo, pero sus seguidores de enfrentamientos pasados no permitieron que el lío acabase así de fácil. Cada uno exclamaba silbidos y palabras alentadoras a su favor.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Los que no participaban en la masacre sangrienta voltearon al gran portón descubriendo a unos de los guardias acercándose bastante irritado, negaron en un leve cabeceo y apuntaron en la misma dirección. Shikamaru –según decían las etiquetas bordadas en el pesado uniforme- intervino con ayuda de sus colegas a detener el espectáculo, llevando en los hombros dos cuerpos mal heridos al departamento de enfermería.

Dudó que estuvieran conscientes.

 **.**

—¡Deja de hacer ese ruido!

La cordura de Menma voló en un viaje momentáneo.

—¿Cuántas horas me tendrás encerrado? —preguntó un varón cabello gris, de aspecto enfermizo y lentes de lectura. Su tranquilidad perturbaba la paciencia del pelinegro reclinado en el muro diagonal a la entrada del sitio.

—Hasta que me plazca.

Abrió la boca para replicar y dejar en claro algunos puntos de diferencia, más el rechinar de la gruesa puerta del espacioso cuarto de entrevistas policiacas, le aconsejó detenerse. Una fémina de semblante preocupado portadora de una vestimenta que resaltaba los indiscutibles atributos de su bien desarrollada figura, congeló el aire subiendo por su garganta. Conocía ese rostro. La reputación de magnifica estudiante en la carrera de Derecho realzó la fama al grado de generar envidias hasta en su modo de caminar. Y siendo honesto, no era para menos. La vio dirigir los pasos a la silla negra localizada frente a él, y sentarse. Examinándolo con la mirada.

—Hola hermosa, estaba esperándote.

El cariñoso saludo del mayor de los Uzumaki la distrajo unos momentos.

—Buenos días.

—¿A secas? —cuestionó formando un mohín con los labios—. Dame un beso.

Ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

—No seas chantajista, Menma.

Siguió el corto trayecto hasta el muchacho pelinegro y plantó un fugaz beso en su suave mejilla, apartándose luego.

—¡Hey! Eso no es justo.

El chico cabello grisáceo los observaba callado.

—Suficiente de quejas —Golpeó el masculino hombro—. Mejor vete y déjame a solas. Debo interrogarlo —añadió fijando su vista en el tercer involucrado.

—De acuerdo. Pero no dudes en llamarme si algo sucede.

La mujer asintió en un ligero cabeceo antes de que Menma partiera del lugar. Estando libre de intrusos y sin alguien que pudiera controlar la furia corriendo por cada vena de su anatomía, enfocó su verde mirada en el hombre aparentemente sereno inclinar la espalda en el soporte trasero de la cómoda silla. Ignorando de manera olímpica su poderosa presencia.

—Supongo que sabrás la razón de mi visita.

—Mmm algo así.

Ella torció la boca. —Excelente, no perdamos tiempo entonces.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Pedí que te trajeran por una sola cosa —habló autoritaria, recargando las abiertas palmas encima de la resistente madera del mesón—. Y no me iré hasta obtenerlo.

Él tramitó saliva un poco nervioso. —¿Qué?

—Kabuto ¿es tu nombre, no? —El joven afirmó a su pregunta, y la chica prosiguió con el interrogatorio—. Leí tu caso y hubo un dato que atrajo toda mi atención. Estas relacionado con la persona que confesó una sarta de mentiras en el juzgado de Konoha.

—¿Y?

—Tú desmentirás su versión.

Kabuto se removió incomodo en su postura. —¿Por qué debería?

—Mi novio y futuro marido fue la victima de tu querido amiguito, el cual aún insiste en hundirlo sin compasión.

—No me interesa.

La fémina elevó la ceja derecha, incrédula.

—¿Que dices?

—Lo que oíste, niña.

Un hastiado suspiro huyó de sus carnosos labios rosados mientras contemplaba atónita, el estado impasible del engreído muchacho. La sonrisa plasmada en el grosero rostro provocaron en ella una ganas casi irrefrenables de ahorcarlo ahí mismo, valiéndose de que nadie la detendría si lo hiciera. Pero su lado ético y profesional retuvo la locura que su vaga imaginación suicida comenzaba a crear, era necesario mantener la compostura y convencer a ese idiota de colaborar, aunque después una golpiza lo acechara. Acabó enderezando su espalda, clavó sus impenetrables ojos esmeraldas y palpitando una vena en su nívea frente, expresó —Tu condena puede disminuir.

Más interesado que nunca, el chico quitó las gafas del puente de su nariz y respondió en un movimiento de cabeza —Habla.

—Permite que me presente —Estiró su mano hacia él, esperando estrecharla—. Soy Sakura Haruno.

Él de inmediato le correspondió. —Kabuto. Y bien, ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Testificar a favor de mi prometido; Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Avisé la actualización de este mini-proyecto en otro de mis fanfic's, como ven he cumplido, aquí lo tienen. Aclaro que todavía faltan dos capítulos más y el epílogo. Subiré el siguiente episodio la semana que viene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

—Hinata-chan, ya llegué.

La aludida giró la cabeza hacia la puerta.

—Buenas tardes, Kiba-kun —saludó acercándose al muchacho—. Pensé que no vendrías.

Él la besó en los labios, segundos antes de abrazarla. —Jamás me perdería de una consulta donde pueda ver a nuestro hijo. Sabes la ilusión que me hace oír sus latidos.

La dama Hyuuga sonrió tierna apartándole unos cabellos marrones de la frente mientras sentía unas leves pataditas en su abultado vientre. Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo en los que el feto se desarrollaba de manera formidable, recibiendo las felicitaciones de su doctora por cumplir al pie de la letra sus indicaciones en relación al tiempo de trabajo y la alimentación. Desde que se enteró de la existencia del saludable niño la preocupación de perderlo, ya sea mediante esfuerzos físicos o estrés, su preocupación ascendió a niveles elevadísimos. Cuidando recelosa la inflada área de su anatomía. Desechó algunas comidas de su dieta y dedicó todo su empeño en conservar la atractiva figura, no por nada la encargada de su caso le pidió que mantuviera un peso fijo. Kiba la vio llevarse la mano a la boca y ahogar un grito de exaltación, preocupándolo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a la doctora?

Debía admitir también que a partir de ese día, su marido se había convertido en un extremista cuidador de su bienestar.

—Tranquilo, solo fue un golpecito —Lo calmó, volviendo a acogerlo en sus brazos—. Supongo que se alegró al percibir tu aroma.

El castaño suspiró aliviado y se distanció un poco, tomando la blanca mano entre las suyas. —Vamos entonces, muero de ansias.

Felices y enamorados, caminaron juntos a la habitación del Hospital Central de Konoha a conocer por primera vez la evolución del que sería su primogénito. El niño heredero de la fortuna Hyuuga.

 **.**

—Bebe, amiga.

Sakura dejó lo que hacía fijando la mirada en el vaso de té que sostenía la rubia delante suyo, curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa y aceptó el ofrecimiento sin dudarlo, estaba agotadísima. Ino contempló la forma en que ingirió el líquido, y la mueca que empleó después.

—¿Muy puro?

—Un poco —respondió tirando el plástico recipiente a la papelera cerca de sus pies—. Pero gracias.

—Me preocupas.

El tono alarmado que percibió en su rubia acompañante, la forzó a fingir tranquilidad. —Estoy bien, no ocurre nada.

—Ajá, y yo me chupo el dedo ¿no?

La pelirrosada se mantuvo callada.

—¡Por amor a Dios, frentona! Mírate en un espejo, ¡parece que estuvieras enferma!

Haruno apretó la mandíbula.

—Y todo por ese cabezotas de tu ex.

La mención de Naruto prendió su sangre en una tremenda furia, haciendo que le clavase sus verdes ojos al rostro de Ino.

—Ya, perdón —Se disculpó la mujer ojiazul—. Sé que no debí decir eso, pero es que tu actitud me desespera. Permaneces ausente la mayoría del tiempo, no comes sano y sufres de insomnio. La verdad no imaginé que el rompimiento de tu relación fuera a dolerte danto.

—No es cierto —mintió, bajando la cabeza a unos documentos apresados en sus palmas—. Son alucinaciones tuyas.

—¡Ja!

—¿Qué?

—Te conozco, amiga. Además tu mama ha estado comunicándose conmigo para saber cómo andas. Es inevitable que escondas las cosas, porque tarde o temprano acabamos enterándonos.

Sakura explotó. —¡Suficiente, ¿sí?! Ya no soporto esta situación, ¡siento que me ahogo!

La chica retrocedió dos pasos ante la agresiva reacción de su colega, viéndola levantarse de la silla y crear un caminito entre la pared, y la amplia mesa de madera. Parecía una loca salida del manicomio. Su pesada respiración, las manos ubicadas en la línea de su cintura y las gotitas que escapaban de sus orbes le indicaron la depresión que la dominaba. Estaba bastante alterada.

—¿A qué situación te refieres?

—¡Llevo semanas intentando visitarlo, Ino! Pero se niega a recibirme.

—Es un idiota —murmuró en voz casi inaudible.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —resopló abatida, retirando el rastro de lágrimas que se secaban por el aire acondicionado chocando su cara. Y bajo la atenta vista de Ino, tomó asiento justo a su lado. Dispuesta a compartir la nostalgia que cortaba su flujo de pensamientos —Aconséjame.

—Si quieres hablar con él y se resiste… existe solo una riesgosa opción.

—Dime.

Ella planeaba plantear su idea pero antes de que abriese la boca, el timbre de un celular la interrumpió. Era el móvil de Sakura, quien gruñendo malhumorada extrajo el ruidoso aparato del bolsillo del azulado chaleco, pegándolo a su oreja. La persona de la otra línea no trajo buenas noticias.

—¿Qué pasa con Naruto?

Yamanaka se asustó por la temblorosa voz femenina.

—¡Dilo de una vez, Menma! ¡¿Qué tiene?! —preguntó angustiada, llevando la mano libre a su rosado cabello. Mientras una cascada se desbordaba por sus pómulos hasta caer al suelo de la oficina, su amiga rubia temió lo peor.

—Hubo una pelea en el patio de la cárcel y él salió lastimado. Lo hospitalizaron aquí mismo, yo estoy acompañándolo —informó el pelinegro pausadamente.

—Iré en este momento.

—¡No! —exclamó veloz.

—¿Por qué? —Sus sollozos cobraban energía. El hecho de que su prometido estuviera en emergencias la golpeó de manera cruel, casi sanguinaria. El miedo de perder a el ser que más amaba en toda su vida debilitó las rodillas llegando al punto de recargar su peso en la pared ubicada a su espalda. Sosteniéndose con el mayor esfuerzo posible. Los datos que le proporcionaba el Uzumaki en relación a el enfrentamiento que se suscitó en el famoso lugar, destrozó su alma. Y deshizo sus esperanzas.

—Me suplicó que no te avisara.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —reclamó furiosa y dolida—. ¡Soy su novia!

Menma tragó grueso del otro lado. —B-bueno… eso fue lo que me comentó.

Ino la tomó por los hombros, calmando su desasosiego. —Déjalo continuar.

—¿En qué área lo instalaron?

—Sakura…

—¡Habla, o juro que te mataré cuando llegue!

—Cuarto de enfermería número 10.

La pelirrosa no esperó a que el terminara de notificarle, colgó la llamada e introdujo su teléfono celular en el bolsito que Yamanaka amable le ofreció. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miró directo a las celestes esferas de su acompañante, intimidándola.

—Haremos lo que pensaste.

—De acuerdo, solo permíteme avisar a mi contacto.

Ella afirmó en un leve cabeceo entretanto la rubia agarró su cartera negra y marcó una serie de dígitos números en el táctil teclado del objeto electrónico. Lo acercó a su oído e inició la conversación con la persona que se encargaría de ayudarlas. Privilegios de poseer dones de coquetería.

—¡Listo! —Guardó el costoso accesorio en el interior de su ajustado pantalón—. Vámonos, amiga.

 **.**

—Quédese quieto.

—Duele mucho.

—Entonces no participe en esas peleas. Parecen animales.

El chico rubio arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí. Como lo oyó.

Los dedos femeninos presionaron fuerte la curita de su raspón.

—¡O-oiga! ¡Sea más cuidadosa! —chilló adolorido y viéndola de soslayo—. Usted no debería atender aquí.

—¡No le permito que cuestione mis métodos de curación!

Una muchacha de aspecto serio, ojos color miel, melena castaña y portadora del uniforme blanco de enfermería, era la encargada de atenderlo. Y debía reconocer que lo hacía bien, a excepción de vendar su sangrado abdomen y amoratados brazos. Tal vez le tenía fastidio, o Naruto abusaba de su buena caridad. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas podía ser.

—¡Son unas bestias! ¡Brutos!

"Ya se le zafó un tornillo" pensó el rubio.

—Hayami, ven acá.

La aludida paró su labor volteando hacia la entrada del cubículo.

—Sí, Daiki —contestó al sujeto recostado en el marco de la puerta principal, quien la veía aproximarse a él de una forma poco decente. El contoneo de su cintura en el caminar lo revelaba todo. De alguna u otra técnica pretendía conquistarlo.

—¡Que rara, ttebayo! —exclamó el malherido postrado en la camilla, ansioso por levantar su cuerpo de esa incómoda posición y regresar a su celda. Más el síntoma de la golpiza no desaparecía. Sin embargó se sentó en la esquina inspeccionando la enorme cantidad de hematomas morados, rasguños y cortadas de primer grado. Los muy imbéciles le habían jugado sucio al ocultar una navaja en el bolsillo del short e incrustárselo cuando agredía a sus contrincantes sin cesar. Otro que no salió ileso de la masacre fue su amigo Sasuke, quien hasta donde supo terminó menos grave que él.

"Debo ver como está" dijo en su mente al segundo que una punzada lo obligó a doblarse del dolor. Tocando suavecito la gasa en su pecho.

Duró unos breves segundos en reponerse, y dispuesto a escuchar regaños innecesarios por huir del departamento de atención médica, colocó la planta de los pies en el piso de mármol. Preparado para volver.

—Aguarde, señor.

La voz detuvo su accionar, alzó la cabeza y notó una esbelta silueta escondida detrás de la cortina azul. Lleno de curiosidad adelantó sus pasos y retiró la ligera tela, descubriendo a una mujer con traje de doctora y tapabocas mirándolo a los ojos. Como si lo conociera.

—¿Y Hayami, porque…

—Su turno finalizó, joven Uzumaki. Seré yo la persona que lo atenderá.

Naruto quedó preso de aquella fémina, podía sentir que le era familiar. Pero a consecuencia de los calambres que corrieron su columna vertebral y que ella mantuviera la cabeza gacha, su empeño en verla totalmente fue inútil. Solo divisó unas esferas al borde de llanto y una amplia frente.

—Venga conmigo —Le escuchó hablar mientras envolvía su torso con un brazo—. Debe reposar.

—¿Trabaja en este sitio?

—Requerían una suplente —formuló empujándolo hacia el colchón, más él no se movía—. Por favor colabore, y camine.

El joven rubio continuó viéndola.

—¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez?

La fémina tramitó saliva. —N-no.

—Yo creo que sí.

"Dios, auxíliame" pensó la mujer.

—¿Por qué usa sombrero?

El interrogatorio del chico ponía sus nervios de punta.

—Mi cabello…

—¿De qué color es? —Una idea comenzó a rondarle la mente. Pero necesitaba pruebas de que su intuición no era equivocada. Si esa chica resultaba ser quien creía, las cosas no saldrían bien.

—Su herida está sangrando, joven.

Naruto de inmediato observó la venda teñirse de rojo producto de su movimiento, mientras ella lo imitaba palpando su torso en busca de cerrar la apertura y que no empeorase más su salud. Las suaves palmas resbalando por la longitud de su pecho erizaron los vellos de su nuca, despertando su sexto sentido. Solo una persona en todo el mundo tenía ese efecto sobre él.

—Eres…

—¿Cómo pudieron lastimarlo así? —Su firmeza acabó hecha añicos en ese instante—. Es injusto.

El detonante para que él adivinara su identidad fue el sollozo que no consiguió reprimir.

—Sakura.

La fémina captó la imprudencia de su debilidad, ahora se hallaba contra la espada y la pared encerrada en un laberinto que ella misma decidió inventar. Sus accesorios no sirvieron de nada.

—Vamos, lo guió a su camilla.

Naruto acató la orden sin chistar realizando un verdadero esfuerzo en caminar a su lugar de reposo, acomodó su trasero en un extremo y previniendo que la chica se alejaría sujetó la delgada muñeca en su mano izquierda, reteniéndola. Ésta giró en su eje para pedirle que la soltara, pero el jaloneo que recibió la acercó tanto a él, que su garganta no demoró en trabarse. La punta de sus narices chocaron entre sí y sus labios quedaron escasamente distanciados.

—Sakura —mencionó en un suspiro cargado de pasión. Semejante a un humano clamando la presencia de su Dios.

La joven desvió la vista a otro rincón del cuarto. —Se equivoca.

—No —La arrimó a su cuerpo cediéndole espacio entre sus adoloridas piernas—, y lo sabes. La voz y fragancia te delatan.

Ella maldijo en su mente olvidar ese detalle.

—El olor a flor de cerezo no lo desprende cualquiera —añadió elevando sus dedos al gorro blanco de la oculta cabellera, despojándolo de a poco. Entretanto la chica bajaba los parpados y dejaba que él hiciese lo que le plazca, al final ya había perdido batalla.

Cuando el rubio terminó su lenta actividad una rosada melena cayó como río sobre roca en la espalda de su acompañante, siguiendo después con la revelación de aquellos ojos esmeraldas que fijos contemplaban su moreno rostro, minutos antes de que el tapabocas volara en el aire al desenredarlo de las pequeñas orejas femeninas. Su premonición fue cierta; la fémina allí no resultó ser otra que su amada y prometida Sakura-chan, quien ruborizada y en el colapso del llanto miró al suelo sintiendo una vergüenza inusual. Moría de pena.

—Lo sabía —sonó decepcionado.

Haruno subió el mentón, sollozando.

—Quería verte aunque fuese suplantando a una enfermera.

—Te pedí que no volviéramos a vernos.

—Eres cruel conmigo, Naruto —confesó hundiéndole sus verdes esferas—. Tiraste todo al traste sin al menos tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. Entiendo que no deseas un mal futuro para mí, pero…

—Exacto.

El Uzumaki trató de levantarse pero ella lo acorraló, posando sus manos a cada lado del moreno torso.

—Permiso —Hizo un gigantesco intento de parecer egoísta y frío, más su azulada mirada lo descubría delante de Sakura—. Debo regresar.

—Es fundamental asear tu herida.

—¿Por qué Sakura-chan? —preguntó cogiendo las húmedas mejillas—. ¿Por qué esa necedad de permanecer junto a mí?

—Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Naruto. ¿No es suficiente razón?

—Compréndeme —suplicó viéndola fijamente—. Tu vida es el tesoro más grande que tengo, no toleraría exponerte a peligros y riesgos. Primero escojo irme y dejar que seas feliz.

—Mi felicidad está contigo —Una lagrima descendió hasta mezclarse con las demás—. Y no quiero renunciar a ello.

—Yo…

—¿Sigues amándome?

El joven rubio deslizó sus pulgares borrando las saladas gotas de sufrimiento derramadas por su chica, desunió sus rellenos labios y pronunció en un deje de sobrado afecto y emoción: —Como el primer día.

Un mutismo se adueñó de la estancia.

Ambos observaron hechizados la transparencia del otro. El ritmo desbocado de sus corazones coordinó al grado de palpitar al unísono, compenetrados.

El muchacho ojiazul dio la iniciativa arropando en su palma el coloreado pómulo de Sakura, acercando de a milímetros su boca para revivir esa fogata ardiente que chispeaba en su interior, aturdiéndolo en una sacudida que casi le cuesta su autodominio. Ella, consciente de lo que provocaba en él recostó su cabeza en la suave caricia que le dedicaba, cerrando sus verdes ojos de puro placer. Creyó dormirse ahí mismo. La llama del deseo apareció más enérgica que nunca conduciendo a sus víctimas a la dimensión menos prudente de los sentidos. Quemándoles las entrañas sin premura. Naruto enloqueció en el breve minuto que su amada esparció largos ósculos en su piel, con un esmero único. Inocente de lo que aquello producía en su cabeza.

Adoraba verla así de entregada.

Luego de que la pelirrosada terminara de mimarlo, la necesidad de sentir el calor natural que expulsaba se volvió urgente. Sakura encontró la oportunidad perfecta cuando la masculina nariz hizo roce con la suya en una mínima distancia que le concedió hormigueos en la comisura de sus labios, besarlo era su principal objetivo. En un tardío movimiento inclinó su pecho hacia los morenos pectorales de su actual pareja, mientras enredaba en sus finos dedos los rebeldes y abundantes mechones rubios que habitaban en la nuca. Invadiéndola una taquicardia jamás padecida y unos marcados brazos acogiendo su curvilínea figura. El destellante brillo de las redondas esferas azules la motivó a no detener el acercamiento.

Sus respiraciones mezcladas.

La fusión de sus alientos en cuanto entreabrieron sus bocas en un contacto carente de ternura.

La sofocante carne ajena envolviendo como una manta lo que hallase en su camino.

La desesperación con que sus lenguas retozaban en el baile que se desencadenaba en el interior de la cavidad bucal, y arrancó gemidos rebosantes de ardiente pasión.

A la fémina el control y voluntad no le obedecieron. Su férreo agarre al cuello del rubio acompañado de su pausada inhalación de oxigeno guiaron sus instintos a algo intenso, más íntimo. Y lo mejor era que él no se detenía. Encajando sus caricias en una sincronía inhumana. Naruto apretó la atractiva cintura de la mujer contra sí entretanto flexionaba las piernas, sentándose encima de la camilla sin romper la acalorada conexión. Su sangre pedía muchísimo más de lo que ella hasta ahora le demostraba. Era una especie de sed imparable, hambrienta. Justo como Sakura lucía en sus brazos.

Las yemas incrustadas en el rubio monte que parecía su cabellera.

El sonido de emitían sus calientes pieles en el desprendimiento del apasionado beso.

El sube-baja de los senos femeninos consecuencia de la agitada exhalación de aire, rozando la roja herida.

Herida…

¡¿Herida?!

Un mar de pensamientos aterrizó en la mente de Sakura, y cortando la unión, miró los hilitos del líquido carmesí caer por cada musculo de su prometido.

—La venda.

El susurro de su cálida voz despabiló enseguida a la víctima.

—¿Qué?

—Las gasas.

El chico ojos azules entendió el comentario y apuntó una caja abandonada en la mesita auxiliar del cubículo. La pelirrosada tomó el empaque en sus manos desgarrando la tapa, sacó tres bulticos de su contenido y los extendió delante del joven.

—¿Desde cuándo mi novia sabe de estas cosas?

Ella sonrió ante el tono curioso y divertido de la masculina voz.

—Mucho antes de ingresar a la Universidad participé en una jornada de vacunación, pasado años de que hiciera un curso de primeros auxilios.

—¡Que sorpresa, ttebayo!

—Sí, bueno, fue solo un mes.

—¿Por qué? —indagó observando a su abogada despojarlo de las sucias vendas.

—Problemas económicos. Estudiar medicina salía más caro que la carrera de Derecho.

Una afirmación fue todo lo que escuchó como respuesta.

—Por cierto… ya no somos novios.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dio un salto que casi la tumba de espaldas—. ¡¿En qué te basas para decir eso?!

La estudiante en un movimiento ágil de no caer lo rodeó con sus antebrazos, manchando su bata de sangre. —Terminaste nuestra relación el otro día, tonto. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Uzumaki tuvo que hurgar en sus vivencias de semanas anteriores para memorizar esa tremenda estupidez, cuando lo logró, su mirada chocó con la verde de ella. —Ah sí, es verdad ttebayo —murmuró rascándose la nuca en un síntoma nervioso—. Pero fue con tal de protegerte, Sakura-chan.

—Lo sé —musitó deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Sakura… —La aludida lo miró—. ¿Me perdonarías?

Ella torció la boca. —Tengo una condición.

—Lo que quieras —Se mostró impaciente, muy desesperado—. Puedo cumplirte todos tus caprichos, mandados, encargos. Y cada una de tus fantasías.

El rostro de la fémina enrojeció hasta el tope. —No exageres, tontito.

—¿Entonces?

—Júrame por lo más sagrado —rogó con sus orbes aguados— que jamás te alejarás de mí. Ni que mentirás por cuidarme.

—Es que…

—Júramelo —repitió contra los morenos labios.

Naruto pudo reflejar en su expresión una súplica y amor desmedido, junto a unas sensaciones que no tuvo palabras para describir. En la atmosfera que los cubría el encendimiento se palpaba como un objeto tangible. Vaciló durante unos segundos que a juicio de Sakura fueron eternos, y resoplando derrotado, aceptó.

—De acuerdo. Es una promesa, dattebayo.

Ella le saltó encima, abrazándolo. —Te amo, te amo.

Y hubiera seguido confesando su amor sino fuese por la boca masculina apropiándose de la suya, llenándola de aquel conocido olor a hombre, a salvaje. Perfume natural que el Uzumaki transpiraba.

Una persona entró pillándolos en pleno roce pasional.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —aplaudió tres veces—. Maravillosa la emotiva reconciliación. Deben enseñarme hacer eso.

El chico rubio soltó a la pelirrosa y dirigió su penetrante mirada a la fémina de pie en la puerta. —Claro que sí, será todo un gusto.

Aunque por el tono Sakura dedujo que se trataba de una broma, los celos la poseyeron y terminó dándole un golpecito un poco brusco en las costillas. —Idiota.

—D-diablos… —Dobló su abdomen del dolor, viéndola de reojo—. Acuérdate de mí estado, señora Uzumaki.

—Contrólate, amiga.

La fémina enfocó su vista en la rubia que enderezaba la postura y caminaba hacia ellos.

—Y tú no le des malos consejos.

—Oh, vamos —bromeó estirándole la mejilla—. Es un simple juego.

Haruno formó un cómico mohín con sus labios.

—Pero ahora que lo medito bien —continuó fastidiando a su recelosa amiga, divertida—. Tu novio dispone de un cuerpo bastante sexy.

A ella una vena le palpitó en la frente. —¿Qué?

—Obvio, frentona. Solo míralo —Lo señaló con un dedo—. El tono de su piel, el contraste del vendaje, los marcados abdominales, la recia espalda, ufff y eso que no he visto el…

El nombrado negó con su cabeza para que se callara.

—¿Por qué? Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Ino…

El bajo murmullo y tinte de advertencia viajó a la oreja alertando su seguridad, la estudiante andaba echa un toro detrás expulsando humo por los orificios auditivos y enviándole un mensaje que en tres segundos supo definir. Si insistía en lo mismo su tumba sería el suelo que la sostenía. O eso pensó.

Yamanaka carraspeó en una fallida estrategia de aliviar el tenso ambiente. —Vengo a informar que el tiempo de visita culminó.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor.

La cabello rosáceo abandonó el trance de furia en el que se hundía y vio a su novio exhausto recostar en un ángulo lateral el peso del cuerpo en la blanca pared, escondiendo una mueca de inmenso ardor. En primer lugar imaginó que se debía al codazo que le propinó, pero las gotas de sangre empapando el dorso de la mano indicaron que era algo grave.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó corriendo en dirección a él, mientras sus verdes orbes lo presenciaban desplomarse—. Aguanta, no te rindas.

La mujer rubia asomó la cabeza por la puerta y gritó en el pasillo: —¡Ayuda, un doctor! ¡Necesitamos un doctor!

—La enfermera que partió de aquí hace rato me informó que luego de curar las heridas me trasladarían a una clínica.

Sakura entró en pánico. —¿Por qué?

—E-en la pelea un sujeto usó una filosa navaja y perforó parte importante de mi pulmón.

—¡Busca alguien rápido, Ino!

La chica asintió en un cabeceo apresurando la velocidad de sus pies.

—Veme a la cara, Naruto —Lo zarandeó, angustiada—. No te desmayes, por favor.

El herido estaba cediendo a una extraña sensación de sueño.

—No olvides que te amo —balbuceó en inentendibles silabas pausadas, durmiéndose.

Haruno empezó a llorar, lo acunó en su pecho y revuelta en un mar de sufrimiento, nombró reiteradas ocasiones el nombre de sus fallecidos padres en una imploración de insoportable agonía. Pidiendo que mantuvieran al hiperactivo rubio con vida, y a salvo.

 **.**

—Lo siento señorita, pero el acceso es restringido.

El cirujano retenía por los hombros a la necia joven que se negaba a oírlo, entretanto una rubia los veía de lejos y acudía en su ayuda.

—Tengo derecho.

—Está convaleciente, pronto será ingresado a la sala de operaciones y usted no puede entrar allí.

La paciencia de Sakura desapareció. —¡Es mi prometido, el amor de mi vida! Entienda que debo acompañarlo.

—Calma, amiga —susurró Ino, tomándola del codo—. El doctor tiene razón.

Ella volteó a ver los azulados ojos. —Él me necesita.

—Lo sabemos, pero ahora hay que esperar.

—Debo irme —sonó la voz de hombre—. Con permiso.

Las dos féminas lo vieron mezclarse entre la multitud de enfermeros.

—Si llegara a morir…

—No, no pienses negativo —aconsejó llevando la rosada cabeza a su hombro, consolándola—. Ya verás que saldrá bailando en unas cuantas horas.

La caricia que le regaló después terminó de desarmar la estabilidad que Sakura tanto se esforzaba por conservar.

—No podré seguir sin Naruto —sollozó abrazando su pañuelo de lágrimas andante.

"De ti depende el bienestar de mi amiga, idiota. Sobrevive."

 **.**

—¿Cómo está?

—No sabemos, Kiba. Hace tres horas entró al quirófano y aun no salen con noticias.

El castaño refregó los dos dedos sobre su frente. —¿Y su novia?

—Hinata ha permanecido junto a ella un buen rato, calmándola un poco.

—¿Dónde?

Ino levantó la mano y apuntó una dirección a ocho metros de distancia, cerca de la cafetería. —Allá. Creo que intenta obligarla a comer.

—Iré a ver —Se encaminó hacia las féminas sentadas en un banco ubicado a la esquina del extenso pasillo clínico, conversando al parecer—. Gracias—despidió a la rubia en un ademán.

La susodicha arqueó la ceja y rodó los ojos. —Niños.

 **.**

—Sakura-chan no seas terca, por favor.

—Te agradezco pero no, la verdad no tengo apetito —argumentó empujando la cuchara de sopa caliente que su amiga intentaba hacerle ingerir, su estómago rugía en busca de alimento pero el paso a su garganta estaba obstruido por un nudo que no supo arrancarse. La preocupación y angustia de no tener noticias respecto a la operación que le hacían a Naruto la colmaba de un desespero terrible, indescriptible. Un miedo que no pudo enfrentar.

—¿Pido otra cosa? ¿Un café o…

—Que mi novio salga vivo de ese cuarto.

La Hyuuga depositó el tazón de verduras y caldo de pollo en la silla desocupada a su costado, giró hacia la pelirrosa y le apartó el espeso flequillo que cubría toda el área de la vista, viéndola llorar en silencio —Debemos ser positivas, Sakura —animó agarrando las temblorosas manitas—. Él es duro de vencer, lo sabes.

Ella la miró al rostro. —¿Y si no? ¿Qué tal si la cortada fue profunda…

—Lamento interrumpirlas.

Las dos notaron enseguida la agradable compañía masculina.

—¿Qué sucede, Kiba-kun?

—Tu padre me llamó, lo oí extraño.

—Olvidé comunicarme con él al salir de la cita —murmuró presionando los labios entre sí—. Debo hablarle ahora.

Haruno limpió sus abundantes lágrimas. —Te dejo para que hagas tus cosas.

—Espera —La atajó por el codo antes de que huyera—, todavía no has comido nada. Bebe un zumo de fruta.

El chico sonrió cautivado.

—Después —contestó zafándose sutil del agarre—, lo prometo.

La ojiperla vio la silueta de su amiga mezclarse entre la masiva población que transitaba por el estrecho camino a la sala de urgencias, buscando impaciente a alguna enfermera o camillero que supiera del estado de salud del empedernido rubio mal herido hospedado una de las numerosas habitaciones. Su esposo tomó asiento en el banquito anteriormente usado y capturó sus blancas extremidades superiores con cariño, llevándolas al pecho.

—Cada vez me siento más orgulloso de ti, Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó. —G-gracias, Kiba-kun.

 **.**

Parecía un animal en vigilia.

Cazando a su presa en busca de información.

—¡Señorita, espere! —Corrió veloz hacia la empleada de la clínica, exhausta—. Necesito… preguntarle algo.

La mujer de negros cabellos ondulados arqueó la ceja ante el inesperado arranque y sonrió amable, respondiendo a la petición. —Dígame.

—Mi novio fue intervenido hace tres horas, y no me han dado ninguna novedad. Quiero saber cómo está.

—¿Su nombre?

—Naruto Uzumaki, llegó herido y lo atendieron en la sala de emergencias —sonó esperanzada de por fin conseguir datos, su corazón latió frenético cuando vio a la enfermera coger una tabla con hojas de informes y leer una en particular—. ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

Ella levantó el rostro, apenada. —El joven acaba de ingresar a cuidados intensivos, pero no se permiten las visitas.

—¿Por qué?

—Son órdenes superiores —Retrocedió unos pasos para irse, dejándola sola—. No me es posible ayudarte.

—¡Oiga! —llamó de nuevo. La chica vestida de enfermera la miró, y ella suavizando el tono de su voz, le preguntó —¿En qué número de habitación lo tienen?

—Veinte.

"Debo encontrar la manera de entrar allí, cueste lo que me cueste" pensó.

La estudiante curvó sus labios en un amago de sonrisa, y asintió despidiendo a la fémina parara en medio del poblado pasillo principal. Suspirando en el momento que desapareció de su campo visual. Ahora su único objetivo consistía en ver al rubio por lo menos diez minutos y verificar que de verdad estuviera bien, más la vigilancia de los policías en la puerta del cuarto le aseguró que no sería nada sencillo. Debía escabullirse como una sanguijuela entre esos tipejos. ¿Pero cómo?

—Frentona, hasta que te consigo.

Instintivamente volteó a su derecha y el rostro de Ino encendió un bombillo sobre su colorida cabeza, creando ilusiones en su roto corazón.

—Necesito un favor, cerda.

La fémina cabello rubio enarcó una ceja, confundida. —¿Qué?

La expresión de su amiga fue indicio de una locura… en la que ella tendría que colaborar.

 **.**

—¿Quieres un café o algo?

El hombre vaciló unos instantes antes de responder. —Una botella de agua no está mal.

—De acuerdo. Hey —murmuró apuntándolo—, por nada del mundo te despegues de aquí.

—Pff. Ni que fuese idiota.

—Quedas advertido, Atsushi.

—Ya, ya —Hizo un ademán bobo—. Vete.

Su compañero giró en su posición caminando hacia la cafetería, metiendo sus extremidades superiores en el negro pantalón del uniforme de seguridad. El joven Atsushi permaneció bajo el umbral de la puerta observando a su alrededor las personas transitar muy apuradas, parecía que se desarrollaba algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa porque los cuchicheos no mencionaban otro asunto.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! —Los ensordecedores gritos femeninos resonaron como alarma a sus medianas orejas, asustándolo. Buscando de inmediato la portadora de aquellas suplicas.

Una mujer de pelo azul se acercó a él por el lateral de su cuerpo, físicamente alterada y con los celestes orbes bañados en lágrimas —¡Oficial!

Él la tomó de los antebrazos intentando calmarla. —Señorita, respire.

—Me… me robaron —jadeó, fingiendo cansancio—. ¡Mi bolso!

—¿Quién?

—Un hombre alto, de tatuajes en el cuello y usando un falso traje de empleado. Debe seguirlo.

—¿Por dónde se fue?

—Huyó en dirección a la avenida. ¡Dese prisa o escapará!

El vigilante afirmó en un leve cabeceo y acató la orden de ayudarla, sin saber que todo era un vil engaño de una de las mujeres más experimentadas en actuaciones y dramas fuera de serie. Cuando ella se convenció de que su estrategia había surgido efecto, despojó la chillona peluca de su real cabellera y resopló obstinada, realizando una señal para que su amiga pudiese ingresar al interior de la estancia.

—Que sea rápido, Sakura —amenazó seria—. Si el idiota ese regresa y descubre que le mentimos, estaré en problemas.

La fémina melena rosácea salió de escondite y la abrazó fuerte. —Gracias, Ino. Sin ti no sé qué haría.

—Morirte, obvio —Sobó la espalda de la muchacha—. Bueno, suficiente de cursilerías. Entra ya —murmuró después de separarse, algo melancólica.

—Te debo una.

 **.**

Su mundo terminó de romperse cuando lo vio.

Naruto dormía en una relajación profunda, con una cantidad aterradora de claves pegados a sus brazos y pectorales ocultos en la ligera tela de la bata médica. Su rostro moreno en un tinte pálido que la angustió en sobremanera, su cuerpo tendido como si de un muerto se tratase, una figura inerte. El pausado ritmo de su respiración en conjunto con sus cerrados parpados, le afectaron más de lo que ella creyó imaginar. No toleraba la imagen frente a sus ojos. El amor de su vida no podía ser aquel joven, se resistía a creerlo. Seguro era el cuarto equivocado.

Pero las características de aquel aspecto desecharon su tonta idea de negar lo evidente.

Haruno llevó la palma derecha tapando su boca, tras soltar un leve sollozo de completa dolencia. En su pecho una presión estaba asfixiándola, cortando el exaltado aire que viajaba por su garganta hasta la nariz. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces sin entender las injusticias que ocurrían, su mente no procesaba todo lo que aconteció durante el poco tiempo que tuvo de estar en la cárcel visitándolo, a verlo postrado en la camilla de un Hospital.

—Naruto… —mencionó en un inútil movimiento de acercarse, pero el temblor de sus rodillas no la dejaba— despierta, por favor.

Él no empleó reacción alguna.

La fémina haciendo un esfuerzo gigante avanzó siete pasos hasta llegar a su lado. —Tu silencio… me hiere. Lo sabes.

El comentario no fue contestado.

Sakura acabó arrodillada, cogiendo las ajenas manos. —Prefiero morir contigo a vivir este sufrimiento. Habla, ¡dime algo, por amor a Dios! Necesito que me escuches.

Su determinación terminó de abandonarla en el peor momento, quebrándose la seguridad en el tono de su voz. —Ya no puedo más.

 **.**

El hombre frunció el ceño arrugando los plásticos envases de humeante café recién preparado en sus manos, y la contempló de arriba abajo —¿Dónde está mi compañero Atsushi, joven?

A Yamanaka los nervios la traicionaron, forzándola a carraspear. —En el baño.

—¿Y tú…

—Licenciada Ino, a su servicio —Sonrió a modo de saludo, más el vigilante no le creyó.

—Usted no tiene permiso de andar en esta área, agradezco se retire.

—¡Ugh! Que descortesía.

—Permiso, debo entrar.

La rubia expandió sus celestes orbes, asustada.

—Espere —Lo detuvo antes de que ubicara la palma sobre el picaporte, él la miró—. D-digo…

—Hay alguien dentro ¿no es así?

—Puedo asegurarle que…

—Ha violado una norma, señorita —dijo tirando los llenos recipientes en la papelera próxima a sus pies—. Déjeme pasar o tendrá asuntos serios que explicar al juzgado encargado del caso.

Ino se apartó enseguida frotando el puente de su nariz, enojada.

 **.**

Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus rojos pómulos empapando las sábanas blancas del colchón, y el dorso de la mano que sostenía entre las suyas al sobarla contra su mojada mejilla. Sakura lloraba sin consuelo hincada hacia él, rogando a todos los dioses del mundo que despertase y la acariciara de cualquier forma. Con tal de sanar la herida que rasgaba su sangriento corazón.

—S…sa…

El bajito sonido se filtró en sus oídos, alertando su intuición.

—¿Naruto? —nombró alzando su cabeza.

Un ligero apretón en el agarre la llenó de esperanzas.

—Sa…Sakura…

—¿Puedes oírme? —musitó, observándolo.

—Sí… —Abrió los ojos de a poco, aún soñoliento—. ¿P… porque…

—Te operaron —le informó antes de sonreír, contenta—. Pensé que no…

—¿Sobreviviría? —Completó por ella ya mirándola fijamente—, eso nunca sucederá. Juré no distanciarme de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—Siempre.

Uzumaki deshizo la unión subiendo su abierta palma al rostro femenino, mimando con ternura la piel de su novia, mientras ella dejaba consentirse. — Me lastima ser el causante de tu agonía.

—Entonces no vuelvas a desmayarte en mis brazos, ni despedirte como si fueses a morir.

—Hubo un segundo en que lo creí —Rodó la caricia a la nieva frente, retirando en un tacto suave los flequillos rosas que caían hacia delante—. La idea de formar una familia contigo fue lo que me motivó a seguir vivo, y cuidarte.

Sakura cerró sus orbes, botando más gotas saladas. —Estaba muriéndome sin ti, Naruto. No sabes lo que sentí.

—Lo malo pasó, ahora estoy aquí… a tu lado.

—Promételo.

—Lo juro, ttebayo —susurró atrayéndola a su propia cara, conectando ambas frentes—. Te amo, cerezo.

—No tanto como yo, baka.

La fémina entreabrió sus verdes esmeraldas clavando la vista en los masculinos labios que la incitaban a besar, y probar la conocida sustancia que aturdía sus sentidos. Adoraba cada facción de ese hombre. Todo de él le resultaba único, radiante. Y el hecho de que el rubio correspondiera a su deseo no mejoraba sus alocadas palpitaciones, que agredían de forma violenta su pecho hasta retumbar en sus oídos. Empeorando su inquietud cuando él la acercó todavía más, en una inevitable mezcla de amor y anhelos reprimidos, tentando a su suerte. No se percató en lo que sus temblorosas manos acudían al pecho del joven y apretaban duro la sedosa tela de la bata que usaba, ubicándola a la altura de las costillas. Su sano juicio culminó en las incontenibles sensaciones de plasmar en la morena piel el sobrehumano afecto que destilaban sus poros, sacudiendo el flujo de sangre que transitaba por sus venas hasta situarla en las ahora ruborizadas partes de sus mejillas. Percibiendo en la azulada y brillante mirada de su prometido, una razón suficiente para proceder a cumplir su ansiado impulso.

—¡Joven!

El eufórico grito del vigilante de pie bajo el marco de la puerta interrumpió el romántico momento.

—Haga el favor de irse, las visitas están prohibidas.

Sakura y Naruto cayeron en cuenta de la intromisión y observaron despabilados la fornida silueta masculina, sin crear espacio algunos entre sus sonrojados rostros. Ino se colocó de puntillas agitando los brazos hacia arriba, en un infantil modo de que supiera de su existencia.

—Es mi novia —aclaró el rubio volviendo la vista a la nerviosa fémina—, tiene todo el derecho de estar acá.

Ella le sonrió enternecida.

—Solo sigo órdenes, chico.

—Me importa un bledo lo que digan —La apretó en su cálido pecho, dispuesto a dar batalla—. Sakura se queda.

El hombre afirmó en un lento cabeceo, cogió la radio colgada en el cinturón de su cadera y la llevó a su boca, notificando a los demás policías que viniesen a ayudarlo. La pareja de enamorados intercambiaron un cómplice gesto de confidencialidad y Yamanaka bufó en el pasillo, alterada. La terquedad del Uzumaki no podía compararse al férreo agarre que Sakura sostenía con el acalorado torso de su amante, parecían adolescentes caprichosos.

Los sujetos no tardaron en llegar.

—Sepárenlos —exigió el empleado apuntándolos, mientras la estudiante melena rosada derramaba abundantes lágrimas de frustración. Tanto ella como él sabían que no debían verse hasta después del juicio, pero en el amor… ninguna ley se respeta.

—¡No, no! —repetía afianzando sus manos a las del chico rubio, no queriendo soltarlo. El forcejeo de los guardias jalándola en dirección contraria hizo que Naruto tratara de levantarse, sin éxito aparente. Todavía no habían transcurrido muchas horas desde que lo intervinieron y las heridas aún estaban sensibles, pero eso no sirvió para detenerlo.

Una punzada en su costado izquierdo lo debilitó por escasos segundos.

Los tipejos aplicaron más firmeza a la prisión creada en los femeninos codos, marcándole sus palmas en la delicada piel blanquecina.

—P-por favor, un rato con él es todo lo que pido —exclamó dirigiéndose al líder del grupo, ahorrando la molestia de observarlo—. Suéltenme ya.

—Usted conoce las reglas, señorita. Un preso acusado de asesinato carece de las oportunidades que disponen los demás criminales. Su… defendido, entra en dicha categoría.

El joven ojos azules se derrumbó en la camilla, adolorido. —Demonios, ¡libérenla!

—Saquen a la mujer de aquí.

Haruno gastó su última pizca de fuerza y aliento en entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda de su prometido, viendo en medio de las pesadas gotas que picaban en sus brillantes orbes el deslizamiento de ambos dedos desuniéndose producto del empujón que los mastodontes le dieron, conduciéndola a la salida de la habitación. El brazo de Naruto quedó en el aire, extendido hacia ella.

—¡Sakura!

—¡Resiste! Demostraré tu inocencia a como dé lugar —pronunció llorando, instantes previos a que fuera sacada del sitio y mirara a Atsushi introducir la llave en la dorada cerradura, cerrándola por completo.

—¡¿Qué rayos hace?!

El mayor de todos empleó un ademán a los otros dos compañeros, indicando que la dejaran en libertad y se marcharan de lo que sería un enfrentamiento de voluntades.

—Mi trabajo.

—¡Pues qué bonita forma de hacerlo! —habló sarcástica, y fulminándolo con su verde mirada—. ¡Es un desgraciado!

—Sumaré cargos a su expediente profesional por desacato a la autoridad.

—¡Adelante, no lo dude! ¡Y le aseguro que…

De pronto alguien tapó su boca, callando la sarta de barbaridades que planeaba decir.

—Lamento este comportamiento, oficial —Se disculpó la rubia abogada, alejando consigo a su exaltada y furiosa amiga—. Siempre le sucede.

El hombre asintió no muy convencido.

Cuando ella estuvo conforme con la distancia, quitó su palma de los ajenos labios. —¡Por Dios, frentona! Casi nos metes en graves problemas.

La fémina sintió sus orbes arder de pura furia. —¡No debiste interferir! ¡Él y sus infelices amigos me apartaron de Naruto!

Los enfermeros, doctores, secretarias, asistentes y demás contemplaban atónitos la extraña escena, cuchicheando en voz baja insultos agravantes. Yamanaka supo de eso.

—Estás protagonizando un espectáculo frente a todos.

—¡¿Y a mí qué?! Yo no me alimento de lo que piensen.

Ino la sujetó por los hombros —. ¡Cálmate ya!

—¡No! —De un manotazo anuló el agarre, desbordada de oscura ira—. Hallaré al culpable de todo lo que nos ocurre, ¡lo juro!

Una joven temerosa de su actitud avanzó diez pasos hasta detenerse en su espalda, llamándola con suavidad —¿Es su nombre Sakura Haruno?

La aludida volteó aflojando la arruga de su entrecejo. —Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un señor me encomendó que le diera esto —Extrajo de su negro bolso un sobre amarillo sellado en la portada, tendiéndolo a la dueña. La pelirrosada aceptó el objeto y miró a la rubia, desconcertada—. Bueno, me retiro. Adiós.

Ella desenrolló la cuerda roja atada al papel y abrió su interior, sacando una hoja blanca con letras de periódicos recortadas y cuidadosamente pegadas. Su amiga se arrimó a su lado, viendo con atención lo que decía el anónimo.

Ambas asustadas.

El "accidente" del Uzumaki solo fue una prueba de lo que ocurrirá si continúan la investigación. Renuncien al caso y asuman la derrota. O de lo contrario… no saldrá vivo de la próxima emboscada. Yo mismo me encargaré de eso, joven Haruno. Se lo puedo asegurar. Mi intención no es provocarles daño, pero su ansiedad por inmiscuirse en temas que no les corresponden me llevó a cumplir mi anterior amenaza. Por su bien los quiero lejos de mis asuntos.

Si no desean morir, por supuesto.

Ino apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica luego de finalizar la aterradora lectura —. Es una advertencia ¿qué decides? ¿Seguimos o no?

El silencio de Sakura… respondió a todas sus incógnitas.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Agradezco mucho a los que todavía leen, siguen y comentan esta historia, mil gracias por dedicar algo de su tiempo en leer esto. Solo falta un capítulo más y el epílogo. Espero poder colocarle la etiqueta de 'Completo' pronto, como bien dice mi colega Angron11. La siguiente en actualizar es "Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos", trataré de subir el capítulo el miercoles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

—Solo serán cinco minutos, señorita.

Yamanaka afirmó en un cabeceo y toma el picaporte de la cerradura en su mano izquierda, dispuesta a entrar. El joven vigilante la observó en silencio. Desechando el manojo de nervios que la hacían dudar, la chica rubia abrió la puerta que le separaba de su prometido; Sasuke, a quién encontró con los ojos cerrados y postrado en una camilla rodeada de pocos aparatos que producen un ligero sonido. Ingresó a la estancia fijando su celeste mirada en él, avanza unos pasos hasta quedar en un extremo y extiende su extremidad hacia los dedos masculinos, deseosa de tocarlo. Más en un repentino movimiento de gran velocidad, el Uchiha atrapa su muñeca y la sostuvo en el aire, levantando los párpados.

—S-sasuke... —musitó sorprendida, viendo varias curitas que adornaban el apuesto rostro— creí que...

—¿Qué?

En otras circunstancias esa manera de interrumpir su frase hubiera encendido en ella misma el encarar opiniones, pero ahora, la situación es distinta.

El muchacho apretó su agarre. —¿A qué viniste?

—A saber cómo estás, ¿no es obvio?

—Bah. —bufó malhumorado, y soltando la piel femenina que apresaba entre su palma, dirige la vista hacia el sol que asoma por el cristal de la ventana. Debido a esa acción, Ino supo que no está en sus mejores días.

—No te hirieron tanto como a Naruto. —comentó, sobando la zona anteriormente apretada. Resopló frustrada y acomoda unas hebras detrás de su oreja, sentándose en una orilla del colchón. Quería hablar más tiempo con él.

La noticia pareció no afectarle en lo absoluto. —Una emboscada, el objetivo nunca fui yo.

—Me preocupé mucho cuando me dijeron que te habían lastimado, Sasuke —sonó acongojada, bastante afligida—. Temo que vuelvan a agredirte.

El pelinegro abandonó el paisaje y enfoca su atención en ella —Iban por él, ya lo mencioné.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los pintados labios de la mujer. —Te conozco, sé que intentas fingir dureza. Me contaron que participaste en la pelea para defenderlo, eso significa que te importa.

Uchiha no contestó.

—No te quedes callado —Sumisa, alargó su mano y retira el oscuro flequillo que caía sobre la frente de su novio, añadiendo—. Me angustia que insistas con la idea de alejarnos.

Aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, Sasuke acostumbra a demostrar su interés en las personas más con hechos que usando palabras, su abogada es un vivo ejemplo de ello. En la soledad de la celda y sonido de ratas devorando suciedad, su mente llegó a la conclusión que mantener a Ino alejada de él era lo apropiado, aún si eso corre consecuencias como herir aquel frágil corazón de puros sentimientos. Prefería tenerla al margen de todo.

Inocente de la porquería que es su vida ahora.

—Lárgate.

La fémina arrugó su entrecejo —Basta.

—¡Que te vayas! —gritó eufórico, y cambiando de postura. Sentado, la fulminó con sus intimidantes orbes—. Fuera de aquí.

La estaba haciendo enojar —¡Deja tu necedad! ¡Me molesta que sigas la estúpida estrategia que usó Naruto en relación a Sakura! ¡Lo único que consigues es empeorar el asunto!

—Tsk.

Yamanaka se apartó de él y caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación —Es... increíble —decía, frotando el puente de su nariz— que en tan solo unos instantes logres sacarme de mis casillas. Y lo peor de todo es que continúo aquí, enamorada de ti.

El chico optó por ignorarla.

—Veo que hoy no entiendes razones —murmuró, cogiendo su bolso que está en el largo sillón de una esquina—. Me duele en el alma que desperdicies el valioso tiempo que te queda en babosadas, cuando podríamos planear tu defensa en el juicio. No eres el hombre fuerte y decidido de siempre.

Sasuke la contempló de soslayo. —Vete.

Derrotada, y sabiendo que no triunfaría en la discusión, la rubia apresuró sus pasos y echa un vistazo por encima del hombro —Me decepcionas.

Dos simples palabras que calaron profundo en el orgullo masculino, y parte blanda de su ser, en el momento que oyó la puerta cerrarse en un ruidoso jalón. Allí entendió que su prometida no solo está furiosa, sino herida. Una sensación que le cuesta mucho borrar.

Y que había sentido... hasta el día en que la conoció.

[ **…** ]

Su intuición femenina detectó las zancadas y escándalo de otras personas que circulan libremente por su costado derecho, aterrada de que su identidad quedase en descubierto, la chica ubicó el tapabocas sobre sus brillosos labios retomando la dirección que pertenecía a la recamara vigilada que ocupa el sujeto de sus desvelos y aceleradas palpitaciones, el hiperactivo rubio que genera en su anatomía infinidad de emociones. El hombre responsable de su trampa para engañar a los guardias y entrar en el sitio que solo empleados del Hospital pueden habitar. Una cuartada que poseía riesgos, pero que si era en beneficio de los dos valía la pena.

—¿A dónde va, señorita?

La interrogativa del señor que portaba el uniforme de policía, forzó a que alzara su mirada y emita un gesto de completa falsedad. Le caían en el hígado —Debo alimentar al paciente de allá dentro.

Luego de inspeccionar la bandeja que sostienen las femeninas palmas de la supuesta enfermera, él asintió —Bien, adelante.

"Gracias al cielo".

Contenta de que su plan haya resultado, Haruno ingresó al cuarto en misterioso mutismo, esperó a que cerraran la puerta y una vez hecho, abandonó la cacerola en una alta mesa metálica (que utilizan para colocar artefactos quirúrgicos) y corre hacia la camilla que ocupa su prometido. Lo halló dormido, muy tranquilo.

—Naruto ¿me escuchas? —A escasa distancia de sus rostros, el impulso de acariciarlo le ganó—. Por favor, respóndeme.

Percibiendo la voz de su amada pelirrosa colarse por sus oídos, el joven rubio fue despertando —¿S-sakura?

La aludida sonrió con lágrimas descendiendo de sus verdes orbes —Sí, soy yo.

Él compartió su alegría —T-te extrañe mucho... mucho.

Los dedos de la fémina mimaron el contorno de su mandíbula, y rozan la comisura de sus labios —Me asusté demasiado cuando prohibieron las visitas acá.

—Creen que me escaparé.

—En tu estado eso es imposible.

En un acto de completo enamoramiento, Uzumaki le quitó el tapabocas y juntó sus frentes, cerrando los párpados —Me aterra que hagan algo en tu contra. No lo soportaría, Sakura-chan.

—Ya entiendes lo que siento yo cuando te agreden.

—Es diferente. Mi amor es más grande que el tuyo.

Inclinada a él, la estudiante de Derecho negó en un suave cabeceo y confiesa —No tienes idea de lo que dices. Desconoces el tamaño de esto.

—Pero sé la magnitud del problema que quieres enfrentar, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo. —expresó, antes de plantar un cariñoso ósculo en la frente de su mujer, quién guiada por la incertidumbre posó la mano en su pecho y le devuelve una mueca de total confusión.

—¿Que tratas de decirme?

—No me defiendas en el juicio, huye del país e inicia una nueva vida lejos. Dónde nadie sepa tu ubicación, así no habrá peligro de que ese degenerado te encuentre.

—Ya hablamos de eso —dijo en bajo tono y observando las facciones del rubio—, no me retractaré y lo sabes.

Pese a el dolor de la cirugía, el chico no reprimió sus ganas de reír —Eres testaruda, Sakura-chan. No solo hermosa.

—No... no hagas eso.

Arqueando una ceja, ensanchó su sonrisa —¿Porque?

Hipnotizada como si fuese una idiota quinceañera, sus pómulos enrojecieron con la tartamudez de su pronta confesión —H-haces que te ame más.

La mueca feliz desapareció de la cara masculina, dando lugar al resurgimiento de un brillo en sus azulejos que entorpece el sano juicio de la muchacha. Son uno para el otro.

—¿Saben que estás aquí? —preguntó, clavando su vista en los labios ajenos.

—No.

Consciente de que existía personal de la Guardia vigilando el exterior de la habitación, Naruto no resistió la punzada nacida en su corazón y abarcó con su palma abierta toda la nívea mejilla de la pelirrosa, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ladea su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella, y ambos cierran sus ojos, anhelando que sucediera rápido el primer contacto. El movimiento fue tierno, casi imperceptible, hasta que Sakura perdió voluntad y su inmenso afecto por él la poseyó. Disfrutando el roce, ella rodó su extremidad al revoltoso cabello que enrolló en sus dedos y abre la boca en una sofocante búsqueda de saciar la repentina sed que provocó la húmeda piel del Uzumaki, quién a modo de complacerla convirtió el beso en un acto pecaminoso, introduciendo a escalas altamente peligrosas la lengua en su interior.

Pronto aquello dejó de ser suficiente.

La devota entrega de Sakura enloqueció al rubio que sosteniendo su nuca, empieza a embestir entre chasquidos y succiones la acalorada carne que ofreció de manjar. Comiéndola. Y ella también a él.

—Naruto.

A regañadientes, el nombrado tuvo que parar.

—Lo lamento —susurró, sobando la rosácea melena—. Es que no puedo controlarme si me besas de esa forma. Tú sacas mi lado enfermo, Sakura-chan.

—Al casarnos podrás hacer lo que gustes, pero ahora lo importante es salir de este lío. —le recordó, creando un poco de espacio entre ellos. El chico rubio asintió convencido, mirando embelesado la mojada epidermis que estuvo presa en sus dientes. ¡Hasta la había mordido!

—Pasado mañana será el juicio, luego viene la sentencia. —agregó.

—Supongo que El teme irá por ser el mismo caso.

—Sí, pero a él lo defenderá Ino-cerda.

—¿Me permitirán verte antes de que comience? —consultó, acariciándole la frente—. ¿O tendré que escaparme?

Una cristalina capa de agua empañó las verdes esmeraldas femeninas —No, no te dejarán.

La emotiva sensación impregnó a Naruto —Lo imaginé.

—Hey —lo llamó, cogiendo el masculino rostro en sus extremidades superiores— nada de tristezas, eh. Hay que estar alertas ante cualquier evidencia.

—Prométeme una cosa —Ella afirmó con su cabeza, y él supo que después de oír su petición se enojaría—. Si el juzgado cree en el falso testimonio de ese sujeto, y me declaran culpable... te olvidarás de mí para siempre.

—No.

—¡Prométemelo!

—No, no puedo. Sería ir en contra de mi misma, ¿que no comprendes?

Cuando la sintió sollozar, lo embargó el arrepentimiento.

—Por favor perdóname, en ocasiones quisiera que me odiaras para evitarte este sufrimiento.

—A veces creo que no te he demostrado mi amor.

—Te equivocas —soltó, acunándola en su cálido pecho—. Nadie ha mostrado quererme más que tú.

El suave sonido de unos nudillos golpeando el pesado material de la puerta los alarmó enseguida. Había finalizado el tiempo.

—Debes irte.

—No quiero. —respondió decidida, y levantando su mentón hasta dar con la penetrante mirada de su protector.

La conexión fue inmediata.

—Yo tampoco, pero es necesario.

El ruido se repitió.

—Anda antes de que vengan por ti, no deseo que te obliguen como la otra vez. Si te hacen un rasguño... no sé qué pueda ocurrirles.

Haruno limpió las gotas que derramaban sus orbes, colocó el tapabocas de nuevo en sus labios y endereza su espalda, quedando erguida, de pie. Entrelazó su mano con la de él, apretándola.

—Volveré por ti...

—Hasta el fin del mundo. —completó la frase el joven rubio, como siempre sucede. Aquella simple oración es un secreto que comparten, y los unió el día que coincidieron en la época académica.

Cuando de casualidad cruzaron en el pasillo de la institución y empezó todo.

Al borde del colapso, Sakura desliza sus dedos con dolor por las yemas masculinas, deshaciendo el contacto. El brazo cae en reposo a un costado de su cuerpo, luego de mantenerlo extendido hacia el rubio. Él también sufre.

—Te amo. —confesó.

—Yo más, Sakura-chan.

[ **…** ]

Taconeó el suelo bastante impaciente, las personas que transitan por el extenso lugar la observan de reojo y siguen su camino a un rumbo distinto. Estaba siendo objeto de atención (o tal vez criticas). Pero lo inaudito era que tenía sin exagerar media hora afuera, añorando que la inquilina del departamento tuviese la amabilidad de aparecer y permitir que ingresara al interior, en donde ninguno chismoso la pillara.

El cielo pareció oír su súplica.

—¡Gloria a Dios! —exclamó en el momento que abrían la puerta, y entró sin mirar a la fémina—. Ya decía yo que era injusto tardarte tanto.

—Disculpa, no te escuché tocar.

Indignada por la excusa, Ino encaró a su amiga pelirrosada —¡¿Qué?! ¿Me tildas de tonta o qué?

Sakura giró sobre sus talones, y el rojizo tono de su nariz y pómulos la delató.

—Lloraste. —murmuró la rubia abogada, acercándose.

—No. Es una gripa.

—Ajá, y yo nací ayer —enarcó una ceja, ubicando las manos a cada extremo de su cintura—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Naruto.

—¿Que tiene?

La estudiante de cabello rosa suspiró, yendo a la cocina en busca de agua fresca —Me duele lo que le ocurre, cerda.

Ella la persiguió —¿Lo amas mucho, verdad?

Después de agregar el transparente líquido al fondo del vaso y beberlo, sus párpados ardieron —Nunca pensé que se pudiera amar así.

—Esa es la razón que nos motiva a insistir. —sonó sincera.

—Yo... —talló sus esferas de color verde, presionando los labios entre sí. Regresó la angustia de llorar— no quiero perderlo. Me moriría, Ino.

La mencionada estiró los antebrazos hacia delante, ofreciendo su hombro —Ven aquí, pequeña. Desahógate.

El que Sakura caminara en dirección a la rubia, mojase su chaleco azul debido a las lágrimas y estrechara en un abrazo, resultó muy conmovedor para ambas. Pero ya es hora de apretar sus pantalones.

—Animo, eh. Recuerda que Naruto te necesita fuerte, firme.

—Gracias. —musitó, en un amago de sonrisa.

—Y hablando de él, ¿cuándo sale del Hospital?

Tras consultar la hora en su reloj de pulsera, Haruno declaró —En cuatro horas.

Yamanaka torció la tensa línea de su boca y apuntó el cuerpo femenino. —¿Irás así?

La otra echó un vistazo a su conjunto de pijama y rueda sus orbes —Claro que no, cerda.

—Alístate entonces, debemos estar allá antes.

A suaves empujones Ino condujo a su amiga al cubículo del baño, le ordenó que no durara demasiado y tomó asiento en la esquina de la cama matrimonial, fisgoneando en los mensajes de su teléfono celular. De repente entró una llamada.

—Hola.

—Hubo un problema. —informó el sujeto.

—¿Qué pasa? —La respuesta a su cuestionamiento hizo que su rostro se contrajera en una mezcla de rabia y preocupación, dañando la poca armonía que reinaba en el sitio.

La pelirrosa oyó quejas en el cuarto, y salió intrigada a ver qué sucede, recibiéndola la rubia con una pésima noticia.

—Adelantaron el traslado, Sakura. Están sacando a Naruto y Sasuke del Hospital hacia la prisión.

[ **…** ]

La agresividad de los policías colman la escasa paciencia del Uchiha que permaneciendo callado, camina al lado de su mejor amigo; Naruto, a quién cada sacudida le genera una punzada de terrible dolor en el desnudo abdomen. Porque lo llevaban sin prenda que tapara su torso. Los trabajadores de la entidad médica contemplan disimuladamente el espectáculo, intercambiando opiniones en bajos murmullos y cuchicheos que aturdían la mente de los supuestos criminales. Con las muñecas esposadas en sus espaldas, los susodichos descendieron algunos escalones y siguen el extenuante trayecto a la salida de la Institución, cuando la luz solar ciega sus ojos, la urgencia de ocultar el rostro se convierte en una tarea imposible de realizar. Las puertas de control automático abren espacio y fuera de ellas, una inmensa cantidad de patrullas los aguardan. La escena parecía de película.

—Somos famosos, teme. —trató de bromear el rubio, sin éxito.

El joven de negra cabellera gruñó.

—Tonterías.

Una oficial encargada del caso señaló el interior del vehículo indicando que apresuren el tedioso proceso, pero antes de su orden fuese ejecutada, dos mujeres emergen de un taxi y trotan hacia los fugitivos. Son las abogadas.

—¡Alto ahí! —exigió en voz alta y un tanto autoritaria la ya conocida Ino Yamanaka—. Primero deben darnos una explicación.

Sasuke empleó una ladina sonrisa de puro orgullo, adora ese carácter.

—¡Naruto!

Como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Sakura corrió en medio de lágrimas y sollozos hacia la persona que, a pesar de no poder abrazarla, encoge las rodillas para estar a su altura, y corresponde a su desesperación. Todos observan el ansiado reencuentro.

—No llores por favor. —imploró, tras esconder su triste expresión en el blanquecino cuello de su amada.

—Hora de marcharnos.

Ella afianzó más su agarre al oír el comentario del Comisario.

—Esperen —lo detuvo la mujer al mando—, aún disponen de dos minutos para despedirse.

Ino arrimó su atractiva silueta al Uchiha, estrechándolo en sus brazos. Él no la rechazó.

—Supuse que vendrías.

—Jamás te dejaría solo, Sasuke.

[ **…** ]

—Suéltelo ya, jovencita.

—Un poco más. —pidió el rubio, olfateando la colorida melena de Haruno.

—Lo siento pero son leyes.

—Sakura-chan... mírame.

Ella se negó.

—Vámonos. —De un tirón, el sujeto hizo que el mojado rostro femenino enterrado en los pectorales del joven quedase al descubierto, y su principal objetivo de separarlos funcionara. No obstante, la chica volvió a enredar los brazos alrededor del Uzumaki, deteniendo la captura.

—No... no. —agitó su cabeza, dolida.

—Si alguna vez en su existencia supo lo que es amar, quíteme las esposas y juro obedecer lo que diga.

El hombre iba a replicar, cuando él lo interrumpió —Necesito hacer algo.

—De acuerdo. —Lo despojó de las pequeñas cadenas metálicas, y retrocede unos metros dando algo de privacidad a la pareja.

Naruto agradeció el gesto, colocó sus dedos en el collar que guinda de su cuello y lo extrae de su sitio, sosteniéndolo. Sakura se apartó unos centímetros para mirarlo.

—En el pasado me obsequiaron esto, y deseo que tú lo tengas. —De forma sutil (casi angelical), lo ubicó en el mismo lugar, solo que en la piel femenina.

El objeto consiste en una negra cuerda entrelazada a un diamante de color celeste, un amuleto.

—Te acompañará siempre que yo no esté.

La abogada asintió, instantes previos a que su boca fuese devorada por el hambre que consume las esperanzas de Naruto. Sumergida en la más arrebatada locura, su corazón latió desbocado ante la necesidad de hallar un caliente refugio en el regazo de su apasionado amante, que ahogándola en el masculino aroma envuelve su diminuta cintura, indagando en su cavidad a modo de explorador.

Se comían... literalmente.

—Ya muchacho —palmeó la espalda del prisionero, interrumpiendo la pasión—. Es momento de partir.

En contra de su voluntad, el joven rubio finalizó el beso —Ya... ya voy, oficial. Unos segundos.

—Si por mí fuera no te irías nunca de mi lado —reconoció la estudiante, contemplándolo—. Quédate junto a mí.

—Es una promesa de vida, 'ttebayo. —se comprometió, mientras el guardia lo conducía a la calle donde seguro están los demás cansados de esperar.

Al verlo lejos de su posición, Haruno trotó hacia el automóvil que transporta a los criminales de Konoha en compañía de patrullas y montaba su alocado novio que a distancia, pronunció en silencio una frase que ella conocía.

—Te amo. —leyó en el movimiento de los labios, antes de que lo metieran a fuerza en la parte trasera del vehículo.

—Igual yo, Naruto.

Su mirada quedó adherida a la frustración que reflejó el rubio en los azulejos.

No calculó cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, en la entrada del Hospital e inmóvil, hasta que Ino llegó por un costado. Despertando de su ensoñación.

—Estarán unidos otra vez, ya lo verás.

—Que el cielo te escuche.

[ **…** ]

El bullicio que provenía del Juzgado de Konoha abarcaba todas las instalaciones que estuviesen mínimo a diez metros de distancia, y es que el caso que estaba siendo procesado no amerita mayor cosa. El Jurado conformado por una manada de viejos decrépitos colabora en lo que parece ser el escándalo del siglo, porque en su poder, está la resolución de un delito que ha durado meses en investigaciones profundas, y llenas de confusión.

—¡Silencio en la sala!

El ruido cesó ante la orden del Juez.

—Que pasen los acusados.

De inmediato los sujetos que vigilaban la puerta giraron el picaporte, y cuatro personas salen de lo que es un cuarto diseñado para mantener a los fugitivos quietos en el tiempo que inicia la sesión. El público centró su atención en los delincuentes, excepto uno que sonriendo, relajaba su peso en el espaldar de la pulida banca.

Creyéndose victorioso.

—El primero que será interrogado es usted, Uzumaki Naruto. —dijo Yamato, apuntando la única silla que tiene a su lado pero que a diferencia de la suya, se encuentra más abajo y apartado de su amplio escritorio.

Uno tipejo de apariencia repugnante guió al rubio hasta el respectivo asiento, y luego regresó a su puesto.

La incertidumbre quema el aire que los arropa.

Las miradas de Sakura y Naruto se cruzaron, cayendo presas en un miedo espantoso que pese a someter la escasa fe que conservan, no permite que su sobreabundado amor acabe. Con el simple acto de no desviarla, sus almas se unían en uno solo.

La autoritaria voz del señor Juez... alteró sus ritmos cardiacos.

—A continuación, da comienzo la investigación hecha por el asesinato del famoso escritor Jiraiya.

Los secretos al fin saldrían a la luz.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Olvidé finalizar esta historia el fin de semana, pero bueno, aquí estoy y eso es lo que vale ahora. Para evitar más demora, les he traído tanto el capítulo 5 como el epílogo de un tiro, así le coloco la etiqueta "Completa" y empiezo a actualizar las demás que tengo abandonadas. Les agradezco mucho su atención. Nos vemos en "Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos", que creo actualizarla mañana. Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

—Suerte amiga —dijo apretando la mano de Sakura—, ve y enséñales a esa cuerda de imbéciles lo que pasa cuando hieren a una Haruno.

La mencionada curvó los labios en un amago de sonrisa, con la mirada fija en los brillosos azulejos de su amado.

A lo lejos podía sentirse la preocupación que los embargaba.

Él también la observó.

—Abogada Haruno —nombró el Juez autoritario—, haga el favor de ingresar al estrado.

—Enseguida, su señoría.

El público espectador presenciaba la tensión que reinó en la sala del Juzgado donde empezaría la revelación de pruebas recogidas y almacenadas a lo largo de los años en que el proceso estuvo detenido. Por un lado existía la incertidumbre de saber si Sakura podrá con semejante responsabilidad, y del otro, un miedo a que los acusados fuesen sentenciados a cadena perpetua... o de muerte. En definitiva, todo el peso recaía sobre ella, quién enderezando la espalda, caminó directo al asiento que usaba su prometido.

—Naruto Uzumaki —susurró impasible aunque por dentro los nervios la carcomieran—, usted ha sido señalado ante la sociedad como el autor principal del crimen aquí investigado. ¿Tiene algo que objetar?

—Soy inocente.

El corazón de la fémina latió frenético.

«Lo sé mi amor, lo sé.»

—La parte acusadora ha recolectado evidencias que desmienten lo dicho por ese rufián —expresó Danzo, el hombre que siempre ha odiado al joven rubio por motivos aún desconocidos—. Si me permite, señor Juez, pongo a su disposición los exámenes practicados en el laboratorio que dan soporte a mi hipótesis.

—¡Mentira! ¡Es mentira! —saltaba Kiba entre la multitud de testigos.

—Calma —pidió Hinata tocándole el hombro—, no podemos alterarnos.

Él resopló obstinado.

Ante el escándalo que empezaba a traer molestias, Yamato realizó tres golpes con su martillo de madera solida —¡Silencio en la sala, o suspendo la sesión!

Todos callaron.

—¿En qué sitio ha mandado a inspeccionar eso? —preguntó la pelirrosada un tanto desconfiada—. Exijo que sea notificado.

—En uno de los laboratorios más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

—Tráigamelo —ordenó la mayor autoridad de la estancia—, yo verificaré la información.

El abogado Danzo avanzó hasta el escritorio de su superior y le entregó una carpeta que contenía los datos correspondientes, Sakura, formando puños en las palmas, miró iracunda la osadía del hombre en sonreír delante suyo. Estaba desafiándola.

Uzumaki capturó su atención al negar en un mudo movimiento.

—Déjame ir.

Pese a no oírlo bien, ella supo descifrar lo que trataba de decir.

—Nunca —refutó aprovechando la cercanía—, jamás lo haré. Tú eres mi vida, Naruto. No me pidas que te deje.

—Tienes un futuro mejor que elegir...

—Mi futuro eres tú —lo interrumpió—, de eso no existe ninguna duda.

El joven rió entristecido. —Sigues siendo testaruda, Sakura-chan.

—Y tú un reverendo idiota —insultó. Yamato deslizaba el filo de una navaja por el extremo del papel, una vez roto, extrajo la hoja doblada del interior y ante la atenta observación de Danzo, lo desdobló. Sakura tragó grueso al oír el crujir del documento, viendo las esferas celestes de su prometido caer en la tristeza—. Te amo, Naruto.

—Yo más.

—El resultado es positivo, las huellas son del joven Uzumaki.

Gran parte de los presentes soltaron un gemido de puro asombro.

—Puedo explicarlo —intervino el de marcas en las mejillas—, si prometen escuchar toda mi versión.

—Abogada... —nombró el Juez.

—De inmediato, su señoría —sonó la inconfundible voz de Sakura—. Bien, señor Uzumaki, somos todos oídos.

—El día en que visité a mi padrino Jiraiya fui junto a Sasuke, conversamos de algunas cosas que lo inquietaban y bebí unos tragos porque me lo recomendó, luego cada uno partió a sus casas. No tengo motivos para haberlo matado. Era familia, mi familia.

Danzo aplaudía. —Pero que conmovedor, díganos ¿qué más hizo? ¿Jugar ajedrez mientras ideaba la manera de acabar con la vida de esa victima?

—¡Objeción! Exijo que mi cliente no responda a las provocaciones del licenciado.

—Sea preciso en cuanto a su interrogatorio, abogado.

—Lo lamento —comentó el aludido—, ya he terminado con mi tarea. Puede usted chiquilla continuar su jueguito.

—¡Mas respeto! —estalló encorajinada—. No olvide que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Su disque experiencia no vale nada, ¡nada!

Ino sujetó a su amiga del codo. —Sakura contrólate, no ganarás poniéndote así.

—Este imbécil cree estar por encima de mí.

El público cuchicheaba a niveles considerablemente audibles.

—¡Suficiente! Cedo treinta minutos de descanso, luego proseguiremos con el juicio.

La orden de Yamato opacó las demás voces.

—Espero que en el corto tiempo aprendan a conservar la compostura. —comentó abandonando la silla, seguido de unos vigilantes que lo custodiaban.

En ese instante los individuos que pertenecían al departamento policiaco cogieron a Naruto de los brazos y sacaron de su lugar conduciéndolo a la puerta que dirige al pasillo, cuando de pronto se liberó del agarre y corrió hacia una Sakura que sintió el abrazo de espaldas, fuerte y amoroso como solo él suele brindar. De primer impulso lo que hizo fue girar el cuerpo de su novia y plantarle un beso que de momento terminó con su migaja de fresco aliento. La necesitaba. Tal vez porque temía no salir de aquella pocilga o fue demasiada su resignación. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la causa, ésta jamás importó. Lo único que sabía es el amor que guarda muy profundo en su corazón y latía duro en medio de sus marcados pectorales. Uno que brincaba de felicidad por ella, quién correspondió a su mismo frenesí tomándole sus mejillas entre las blancas palmas perfumadas a modo de tierna caricia, presionando las delgadas hebras doradas que escapaban de su revoltosa cabellera. Ambos requerían de un mínimo contacto para recordar que estaban uno al lado del otro, juntos y demostrando amor en el instante que menos debían.

—¡Hey, sepárenlos!

Uzumaki aferró sus palmas a la cintura femenina y pegó enardecido las siluetas. —Dentro de un rato razonarás sobre esto y te irás —dijo en un intervalo del ósculo—. No permitas que te hagan daño.

—No. —alcanzó a deletrear antes de que el rubio abriera la boca y sus labios terminasen devorados con pasión.

Yamanaka detuvo al sujeto que pretendía distanciar a los tortolos. —Por favor, no sea brusco.

Él asintió poco elocuente y tiró de la camiseta que traía puesta el rubio, logrando su cometido. —Vamos chico, no querrás empeorar tu situación.

El apartarse fue muy doloroso para los dos.

—No pierdas la esperanza, juro que te regresaré tu libertad —habló la de ojos jade—. Te amo y te amaré siempre. —agregó ya con una gota de agua asomando de su lagrimal.

—No me esperes.

—Naruto, ¡Naruto! —llamaba sin recibir respuesta. Los escoltas habían apurado al chico al grado de casi hacerle emprender una carrera olímpica.

Quedando ella en la misma posición y su mirada nublada del llanto contenido.

De nuevo él pronunció una despedida.

[ **…** ]

(30 minutos después)

—¿Lista?

Haruno asintió distraída.

—¿Que ves? —cuestionó Yamanaka para luego voltear hacia el sitio que observaba Sakura—, ah ya. Están trasladando a tu novio rumbo a la sala principal.

—Quiero hablar con él —dijo, pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso Ino se interpuso—. ¿Que...

—Será en otra ocasión —sentenció seria—, porque conversar ahora solo te desconcentraría.

—Cerda yo...

—Lo amas como a nadie, sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

—De acuerdo, vamos entonces.

Ambas féminas emergieron de lo que era la habitación de consulta entre licenciados e ingresaron al estrado donde Yamato, Danzo y un exaltado publico les aguardaban curiosos, pendientes de lo que fuese a suceder en un día tan decisivo como hoy. Más allá, en la silla de interrogatorios, Naruto frotó las palmas y buscó con la vista a su prometida, hallándola en pláticas secretas y con el traje que a él siempre le encantó. Una blusa blanca de manga pequeña, chaleco oscuro de cinco botones abrochados, pantalón de la misma tonalidad, zapatos negros bien pulidos y accesorios que obsequió el primer año de noviazgo. A su juicio ella estaba preciosa. Magnifica. Resplandeciente.

—Que suertudo has salido chico —oyó que susurraban en su espalda—, esa novia tuya parece un caramelito.

La ira lo dominó.

—¿Que has dicho? —le cogió del cuello del uniforme y lo atrajo a sí, arrugando la tela en sus dedos—. Más te vale retirar tu comentario.

—¿Porque habría de hacerlo, eh?

—¡Es mía, no tienes derecho a piropearla!

El nuevo empleado sonrió satisfecho y encogió sus hombros totalmente despreocupado, mientras el rubio apretaba la mandíbula del coraje y otros guardias corrían para amonestarle su atrevimiento. La pelirrosada lo pilló enseguida.

—¡Naruto! —lo regañó desde la distancia—. ¡Suéltalo ya!

—Si jura no volverte a mirar. —condicionó él.

—Yo que tú la obedecería, porque este comportamiento lo único que causa es hundirte más.

Fue en ese instante que el Uzumaki comprendió todo.

El tipejo que sujetaba a centímetros separados del suelo no estuvo ahí al principio, y supuso que su conocido rival tenía las uñas metidas en dicho asunto, porque de lo contrario no habría razón que impulsara a aquel trabajador a provocarle rabieta y disgustos que conllevarían a su pronta destrucción. De seguro que pagaría lo que sea por verlo afectado. No. No le dará el placer de acabar así. Antes de que ocurriera un suceso semejante afrontarían una guerra mano a mano. Tras analizar las consecuencias de sus actos Naruto deshizo la aprehensión y volvió a su lugar, tranquilo, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Tantos tiempo encerrado habían servido de lección.

—Buen cachorrito —murmuró el muchacho arreglando su franela—, si continúas igual de sumiso puede que hasta disminuyan tu condena.

—Cállate.

—Uy, que gruñón.

—¡La sesión ha iniciado! —proclamaba el Juez en tono alto—. La parte defensora, presente sus argumentos.

La chica caminó hacia delante. —Pido la presencia de un nuevo testigo.

—¡Objeción, su señoría! El juicio está muy avanzado, no es correcto que cumpla esa solicitud.

—Yo decido que es apropiado, abogado Danzo, no usted —pronunció severo, viendo segundos más tarde a la de cabello rosa—. ¿Quién es el agregado?

—Un ex médico que expulsaron del Hospital de Konoha por elaborar experimentos no autorizados y suministrarlos a sus pacientes. Su nombre es Kabuto.

—¿Que aportará?

—Hace poco investigué su pasado y descubrí que posee un vínculo con el señor Orochimaru —rodó sus pasos y señaló a una persona entre los testigos—, el que asegura no estar involucrado en el delito.

—¡Falso, señor Juez! —vociferó explayando las palmas sobre el escritorio, furioso—. ¡No oiga esas tonterías!

Yamato le apuntó. —Modere su actitud o lo ignoraré.

El de abundante cabellera negra oculto en una esquina rió por lo bajo.

—¿Me permite entrevistarlo? —interrogó con temor de recibir una negativa, más un lento cabeceo de su superior fue lo que incitó a que una sonrisa aflorara de sus brillosos labios, y levantase el mentón orgullosa—. Bien, oficiales: traigan al preso número 502.

Dos de los encargados escaparon de la estancia, regresando luego con un hombre de apariencia atractiva, anteojos, rostro fino y piel blanquecina que caminaba sereno a la silla que desocupó el rubio momentos previos a su llegada. Una vez cómodo, la de melena colorida dirigió su voz hacia él.

—Algo inquieto ¿no?

—En lo absoluto.

—¿Sabe la razón de porque está aquí?

—Supongo que quedó alguna duda de mi declaración anterior —ajustó los lentes al empujar con su dedo índice el puente de en medio, gesto que demostraba total pacifismo y relajación—. ¿O me equivoco?

—Está en lo cierto —respondió acercándose. Kabuto fruncía el ceño a medida que ella acortaba la distancia—, y por ende, le haré unas preguntas.

—La escucho.

—¿Qué relación lo une a Orochimaru?

Danzo maldijo en su mente la astucia de Sakura.

—Fuimos amigos en la época mi niñez, estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y manteníamos contacto a veces.

—¿Mencionó el nombre de Jiraiya en alguna oportunidad?

—Sí.

—¿Y? ¿Que decía? —inquirió impaciente—. Confiese ya.

—Ellos... tuvieron un altercado hace años. De adolescentes.

—¿En los últimas visitas que Orochimaru realizó a su celda, expresaba un odio o molestia?

Kabuto encontró la rencorosa mirada de su antiguo compañero y afirmó enérgico. —Sí, siempre.

—¿Le cree usted capaz de matar a alguien?

—No sabría contestar a esa pregunta. —refutó. Los demás cotillearon.

—He terminado, su señoría —habló conforme la pelirrosada—. No es necesario que él siga aquí.

Yamato acató la solicitud y ordenó a los vigilantes que condujeran al joven directo a la prisión, cuando de pronto Danzo se levantó y formuló su derecho.

—¡Déjenlo! Ahora seré yo quien lo entreviste.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Haruno.

«¿Qué piensa hacer?».

—Concedido.

Orochimaru reía en su interior.

—Usted fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua por decenas de muertes provocadas —lo acusó sin vacilaciones—, ¿ha experimentado arrepentimiento?

—En realidad no.

—¿Ven, señores? —expuso al público extendiendo los brazos—. ¿Qué sinceridad podría profesar un sujeto así? ¡Es un asesino! Un demente que usaba a sus pacientes como ratas de laboratorio y convertía en asquerosos productos fabricados. Mi humilde opinión es que no debemos confiar en este sujeto.

—Nos volteó la tortilla, frente de marquesina. El jodido viejo rabo verde es bueno, aceptémoslo.

—No me vencerá. —sonó segura.

—¿Tienes una estrategia? Dime porque no entiendo.

—Si me permite señor Juez, quisiera que viniese la excepcional abogada Tsunade Senju y nos rinda su parte de la historia. —propuso a ciegas.

El que Naruto terminara en la cárcel no estaba en sus planes, y francamente, es algo que no toleraría nunca. Por ello anteponía la seguridad y bienestar de él encima de la suya, aunque para ambos andar juntos significara la felicidad eterna, en un caso como el que enfrentan pocas eran las posibilidades de continuar unidos. Optó por apostar a la suerte.

—Es la directora del departamento jurídico legal ¿no?

—E íntima amiga de la víctima, la mujer que Jiraiya siempre amó.

—Considero inútil y estorboso redundar en lo aclarado. Uzumaki Naruto es el autor intelectual del crimen, su cómplice es Uchiha Sasuke.

La joven enfureció ante las palabras del Danzo.

—¡No juzgue por anticipado!

—Es falta de profesionalismo mezclar el trabajo con los sentimientos, chiquita. Admite lo evidente. Tu novio es culpable.

—Mi futuro esposo es inocente de lo que usted pretende achacarle —musitó, exasperada—. Lo probaré.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con una sonrisita divertida—. ¿Acaso sobornará a la autoridad o qué?

—A la hora de dirigirte hacia mi subordinada te pediría que tuvieses un margen de respeto, pero teniendo en cuenta tu escasa educación, poco es lo que logras aparentar —dijo Tsunade al protagonizar una entrada triunfal. Todos vieron atónitos el trayecto que emprendió rumbo al espacio que abarcaba Yamato, y la forma tan seca de detener sus pasos—. Me impresiona que uses un vocabulario distinto a como en verdad te expresas.

—Y a mí que estés presente en un tema que no te incumbe.

—Buen día. —saludó el Juez.

—Me alegra que hayas conseguido tu sueño, desde niño quisiste ser una persona de mando y poder. Excelente esfuerzo, Yamato.

—Gracias, Tsunade.

—Sakura —mencionó sin mirarle—, ¿qué sigue?

La aludida dio instrucciones específicas que la adulta obedeció al pie de la letra.

La última pieza del rompecabezas que trataba de armar.

[ **…** ]

—Yo presencié el enorme empeño de Jiraiya en regresarlo al buen sendero, no hubo manera de lograr que Orochimaru abandonara la mala vida y pese a saber lo que acontecería, él ofreció su ayuda. Si existe una virtud que define a mi viejo amigo... es la solidaridad y compañerismo. Estoy segura que si hay un ser sediento de rencor y deseoso de matar, su nombre es Orochimaru. Lo viví en carne propia.

El susodicho retrocedió en silencio y quedó a un lado de la puerta, listo para un improvisado escape.

—Creo prudente recordar que en la escena fueron capturados y examinados vasos usados por la víctima y que uno de ellos contenía huellas y rastro salival del chico Uzumaki. Es obvio que arremetió contra Jiraiya apenas culminó su comida.

—Mi cliente detalló ya lo acontecido ese día, licenciado —comentó la de orbes verdes—. No es necesario repetirlo ¿o sí?

—Puede que mienta.

—Lo único falso acá son las declaraciones de Orochimaru y su amigo científico. Naruto Uzumaki no asesinó a nadie.

—¿Porque tan segura, eh?

—Me lo reservo.

—¿No serás tú cómplice y por eso le estás ayudando?

—Abogado —lo reprendió Yamato—, cuide lo que habla. Recuerde que hay testigos acá.

—Su señoría, mi deber ha finalizado —intervino Sakura—. Cedo a mi colega el permiso de abogar por la investigación y defensa de Uchiha Sasuke.

—De ser así entonces que coloquen al preso en la silla para su cuestionamiento. Joven Yamanaka, adelante.

La de rubia coleta con escote pesado enderezó su postura y guiñó un ojo a la Haruno que pasaba de su lado deseándole suerte, carraspeó su garganta y realizó un leve asentimiento que los vigilantes tomaron como una orden directa de buscar a su cliente. Estaba algo nerviosa. Impaciente. Estresada. Sufriendo una marea de sensaciones que escasa energía aportaban a su raciocinio. Era terror a fallar, a hacer mal su trabajo y que el amor de su vida padeciera las consecuencias. Otro motivo de desestabilización era el panel de jurado: un conjunto de individuos que la observaban y oían fuerte sus pisadas creyendo que no conseguiría su objetivo. El solo hecho de ver aquellas caras impasibles la afectó. No. No era hora de caer en miedos sino de luchar. De moverse con agilidad y darle la vuelta al embrollo en que su prometido andaba metido. Era su chance de sobresalir, destacar y demostrar con honor que el conocimiento adquirido en sus clases académicas había generado frutos. Resultados que aprovecharía al máximo sin dejar ningún cabo suelto. Enseñar a que alcance puede llegar una Yamanaka.

—Tome asiento.

Finalmente Sasuke estuvo presente.

El corazón de Ino palpitó desbocado y en el fondo supo la causa.

Amor.

Esperanza.

Y ganas de saberlo fuera de las rejas.

—Señor Uchiha, explíquenos su versión de los sucesos. —murmuró sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Yo no maté a Jiraiya, el idiota de Naruto tampoco. Las huellas que encontraron fueron de la última vez que lo visitamos. Bebimos unos tragos y ya. Luego nos marchamos.

—¿Que charlaron?

El pelinegro clavó los orbes en quién intuyó también lo estaba espiando, después contestó. —Comentó que Orochimaru iba a su casa con actitud sospechosa, no comía ni bebía, solo lo frecuentaba.

—¿Dijo por qué?

—¡Objeción! —protestó Danzo irritado—. ¡Esa información no atribuirá en nada aquí!

—Hmp. —gruñó el Uchiha.

—Mocoso insolente, ¿te crees muy listo, no?

—¡Basta ya! —elevó la voz el Juez—. Exijo que cambie de comportamiento, abogado, su falta de profesionalismo molesta a todos. Continúe joven. —agregó refiriéndose al acusado.

—Aunque quiso ocultarlo Orochimaru encabezaba una pequeña organización dedicada al secuestro e implementación de órganos humanos en cuerpos inservibles, tratando de producir vida por sus propios métodos. Kabuto era el encargado de prepararle esos inventos. Entre los dos exterminaron la existencia de Jiraiya.

El público soltó un gemido de asombro que rebotó de muro a muro. Pronto el susodicho cayó en cuenta de su insalvable vía de huida. Ahora estaba acorralado.

—¿Quién lo asegura? —interrogó Danzo para que flaqueara.

Sasuke sonrió. —Antes de que fuéramos aprehendidos él me propuso formar parte de su grupo, yo lo rechacé.

Ino interfirió. —¿Hay pruebas que confirmen tu declaración?

—Una grabación.

—¿Donde la tienes?

—Por precaución la dejé en manos de mi hermano Itachi, sabía que en dado caso de mostrarla enseguida Orochimaru empezaría a investigar la manera de eliminar esa evidencia.

El mayor de los Uchiha salió de entre las bancas de madera abarrotadas de gente y depositó en la palma femenina el objeto de mediano tamaño que salvaría el pellejo de ambos encarcelados. Ino de inmediato lo entregó al Juez.

—Hagan silencio, escucharé el contenido.

Yamato llevó la grabadora a su oreja y presionó la tecla de reproducción, agudizando su sentido auditivo.

La cinta comenzó a correr.

[ **…** ]

(5 minutos más tarde)

La tensión en el aire podía atemorizar a cualquiera que osara ingresar en la estancia.

Callado.

Sin otro sonido que los dedos de Tsunade tamborileando encima del escritorio, presa de la incertidumbre. Sakura e Ino compartían la misma desesperación. Danzo por su parte no acotó nada, Naruto esperaba en el pasillo de al lado una noticia respecto a lo acontecido, Yamato contempló el material sobre su mesa, Sasuke guardaba su inquebrantable seriedad y los testigos espectadores de la escena ansiaron conocer la decisión tomada por la autoridad mayor.

—Ante las últimas aportaciones en defensa de los fugitivos solo me resta pedir que el jurado consulte en el departamento la nueva evidencia. Procediendo luego a dictar su veredicto.

Las cinco personas alojadas en la zona izquierda del sitio, cerca de la pared, abandonaron el espacio llevando consigo el aparato y entraron en el lugar que Yamato les ordenó.

La pesadez del ambiente era demasiada.

—Nos has salvado, Itachi —susurró la rubia—. Es muy probable que no los condenen.

—Cumplí la misión que me asignó mi hermanito menor, es todo.

—De igual manera —posó la palma en el hombro masculino—, muchas gracias.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, no le gustan esos tipos de acercamientos.

—Deténganlo —pronunciaba Yamato apuntando una dirección—. No es prudente que salga todavía, señor Orochimaru.

—Sigo siendo un ciudadano —articuló retrocediendo sobre sus pasos—, no me parece que deban privarme de mi libertad.

Dos policías altos y fornidos le capturaron del codo con un ápice de agresividad. Él sospechó que no saldría de ésta, al menos no de forma sencilla.

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa siniestra. —Bien, así será.

—Te veo alterada, Sakura. ¿Qué ocurre?

La aludida volteó a observar la puerta de atrás. —Es Naruto, cerda. Hace rato que no lo oigo ni ha entrado. Me preocupa.

—Entonces iré, tal vez lo hayan encerrado de nuevo.

—Date prisa. No soporto la angustia.

Yamanaka afirmó en un cabeceo y emprendió el trayecto hacia el pasillo principal, estando ya en todo el centro del mismo, giró el rostro en busca de la famosa cabellera rubia no localizándolo. Avanzó un poco más y unos sonidos extraños provenientes de un cuarto al parecer habitado llamaron su atención, juntó la oreja al material, sorprendida de oír que los oficiales insultaban, gritaban y reían de quién hasta el momento no supo identificar. La persona agredida no respondía a nada de lo que dijeron. Ino pensó que podía ser en juego o tono de broma, pero un alarido de profundo dolor confirmó la idea que cruzaba su mente. Era el Uzumaki la victima de los puñetazos. Tan rápido como le fue posible ella abrió la puerta y contempló a su amigo tirado en el piso agarrándose el estómago, mientras los sujetos ignoraban su presencia. La indignación la invadía.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacían, par de imbéciles?! ¡¿Con que derecho golpearon a Naruto?!

Uno de los matones encogió los hombros desviando la conversación. —Usted no debe estar aquí, su lugar es en el estrado —agregó tras fruncir el ceño—. Déjelo allí.

—¡No! Y menos sabiendo que acaban de cometer una agresión innecesaria —escupió, ayudado a Naruto a ponerse de pie—. Engendros del infierno, ¡esto lo sabrá el Juez!

—Ino, no... no te rebajes —habló lastimado—. Ellos son compinches del desgraciado de Danzo. Él pidió... que m-me apuñalaran.

—¿Porque...

—Trabaja para Orochimaru, su propósito siempre ha sido inmiscuir al teme en los negocios sucios y como no lo permití... ya ves mi recompensa.

La ira de Yamanaka aumentó al pillarlos felices, contentos de haber logrado su plan de dejar al rubio echo casi una papilla, y es que tres contrincantes para uno solo era una excesiva injusticia.

—Llévame lejos de acá —añadió viéndole a los ojos—, no quiero que Sakura sufra más por mí. Si se entera... no habrá que la detenga.

—Si voy muy acelerada me avisas, trataré de andar despacio.

A lentos movimientos el muchacho realizó varios pasos siendo sostenido por la fémina que servía de apoyo, y con la cual llegó a una banca de madera que funcionaba de asiento, iniciando una plática segundos después. Si la Haruno miraba a Ino ingresar en la sala sin novedad probablemente iría a buscarle a él, en cambio charlando ahí, ella imaginará que la rubia continua recorriendo las instalaciones. Entre menos noticias negativas mejor.

[ **…** ]

—El panel de Jurado me ha dado el sobre que expresa su veredicto, a continuación procederé a leerlo.

La pelirrosada vio atenta los alrededores.

«¿Dónde estás Ino? ¿Porque no has venido, Naruto?».

Sasuke también extrañó a su mujer.

Los testigos estaban parados en espera de la decisión final.

Yamato extendió la hoja y carraspeó su voz.

Yamanaka entraba con el rubio aferrado a su hombro.

—Tomando en cuenta las últimas pruebas presentadas y la declaración de ambos jóvenes, el jurado les libera de toda culpa. Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha son inocentes de los cargos que se le imputan.

Los gritos y ovaciones de júbilo resonaron en el gran lugar, sonando duro los aplausos de la gente de creían desde el comienzo en la inculpabilidad de los ahora civiles. Danzo palmeó la superficie de la mesa y Orochimaru ideó la manera de escapar.

—¡Sakura-chan! —nombraba el de hermosos azulejos caminando hacia ella, quién apenas le miró corrió ilusionada y le brindó un cálido abrazo. Uno que los dos necesitaban. Sollozando la fémina en medio de lágrimas de felicidad.

—Ya eres libre mi amor, al fin lo conseguimos —musitó notando rastros de suciedad y polvo en la vestimenta masculina—. ¿Que... que te pasa? —agregó tras escuchar un leve quejido de dolor.

—No es de importancia.

—Por poco lo asesinan de la paliza que estaban proporcionándole a escondidas —confesó Ino luego de acortar distancia—. Si hubiese tardado más quizás que sería de él.

—Por favor Ino...

—¿No pensabas decirme, verdad? —lo encaró aguardando por explicaciones—. Supusiste que no te pillaría la mentira. —reconocía observando dolida la sumisión del joven cabizbajo.

—Lamento esto, pero no tenía la valentía de mentir. —explicó partiendo a donde su novio yacía sentado.

Sakura presionó los labios entre sí al borde del llanto.

—Sí, gracias.

Uzumaki retomó el asunto cuando volvieron a estar apartados de la multitud.

—Te suplico que me perdones —imploraba, acariciando la mejilla femenina con infinita suavidad—. No deseo provocarte más disgustos.

—Entonces no me ocultes las cosas, y menos si es referente a tu salud. ¿Que acaso no te interesa el hecho de permanecer unidos?

—Claro que me importa.

—Si dado el caso la cerda no te encuentra...

—Hey —susurró juntando sus frentes—, ya estoy acá contigo. No me alejaré de ti nunca. ¿Me crees?

Dos lágrimas resbalaban de los orbes color verdes mientras asentía.

—No sabes cuánto rogaba en la celda por tenerte otra vez.

—Te amo con toda mi alma, Naruto —murmuró tras descender su mirada a la boca de barba rasposa—. Te amo.

El muchacho de lindos azulejos la besó.

Tierno.

Profundo.

Con el amor que almacenaba en el interior de su loco corazón.

Sakura sintió renacer.

[ **…** ]

—¿Porque no avisarme de esa evidencia antes? ¿No confiabas en mí?

El Uchiha fijó sus esferas ónix en la abogada de pose enfadada.

—Es distinto.

—¿En qué?

—No preguntes tonterías.

—¡Contéstame! —chilló ella.

El pelinegro disminuyó el espacio que los separaba.

—Protegerte, Ino, siempre fue mi idea.

Escuchar eso la desarmó.

—¿De verdad? —interrogó esperanzada.

—Hmp.

—Te comería a besos pero... —señaló al calcular la cantidad de población ubicada en su entorno— estamos en un sitio público.

—El dobe y su mujer no demoraron mucho.

Yamanaka entendió a lo que hacía referencia en cuanto giró sobre sus propios talones. Bien era cierto que sus amigos parecían no terminar jamás.

—La vida es corta, es mejor aprovechar los pequeños momentos que el día te regala.

El adulto a su lado cerró los parpados.

—Hmp. Pura cursilería barata.

[ **…** ]

—Orochimaru; por medio de la presente le notifico de su arresto y que contará con un abogado de oficio. El Juzgado lo declara responsable de muerte con alevosía dirigida a Jiraiya, falsificar testimonios, sobornar empleados de la entidad y experimentar inventos que arremeten contra la existencia del prójimo —enumeró depositando el papel encima de su escritorio—. Oficiales, llévenselo.

El de azabache y larga melena oscura quedó inmóvil, pero no porque le sorprendiera, sino que debía aprovechar el instante exacto de su revancha. Un policía recién egresado del Instituto lo sujetó del antebrazo recibiendo un codazo de parte de él que lo cegó enseguida, y fue despojado rápidamente de su arma. Orochimaru apuntó a los demás que intentaban acercarse.

El peligro los atemorizó a todos (excepto a los ya no criminales).

—¡Suelta la pistola! —sonó el inconfundible tono de Tsunade, la única que disponía de fuerza para enfrentarle.

—Cállate anciana, tú no entras en este lío.

—¿Que harás? ¿Matarnos?

—No a ti —respondió cambiando la posición del objeto que ahora recae en la pelirrosada—. Tú fuiste la persona que contactó a Kabuto y lo puso a favor de estos niños.

Naruto colocó su cuerpo en medio del arma y su prometida. —Tu problema es conmigo, deja que salgan los demás. Vete Sakura.

—No. —refutó arreguindada a la camiseta de mallas que él portaba.

—¡Váyanse ya!

La de rubia coleta interfirió. —Es una estupidez lo que estás tramando.

—Dobe. —mencionó Sasuke intercambiando un gesto que Orochimaru no pudo captar.

—¿Listo teme? —cuestionó sin verle.

El Uchiha agarró una de las sillas localizadas detrás de su espalda, al mínimo segundo de descuido que empleó el pelinegro, lanzó el material a modo de distracción causando que el dueño de la pistola tuviera que encogerse para esquivarlo, acto del cual se valió Naruto para iniciar la evacuación de la sala y quedasen solo ellos tres. Pero tanto Ino, como Sakura y Menma permanecieron en el sitio. No obedecieron la orden del rubio.

—Excelente estrategia, aunque demasiado infantil.

—¿Seguro?

Menma apareció detrás suyo.

El forcejeo por ser el portador del arma empezó.

—¡Corran!

—Esto aún no acaba —usando la rodilla derecha golpeó el abdomen del chico y lo aventó al piso, volteando en dirección a la puerta por la que huían Ino y más atrás Sakura—. Muere.

Uzumaki emprendió la carrera y abrazó la silueta femenina, recibiendo el disparo. Sasuke tumbó a Orochimaru y juntos lucharon en el suelo, él arriba y el otro abajo, dándose puñetazos. Menma se repuso al cabo de un minuto.

—¿Naruto? —llamó la de cortas hebras rosáceas—. ¡Naruto contesta! Mi amor por favor háblame.

La bala incrustada en la costilla derecha lo hizo sangrar. Yamanaka acudió en su ayuda.

—Abre los ojos —pidió con los orbes nublados del llanto y moviéndole la cara, mientras el Uchiha apuntaba a su rival desde una altura considerable. Ya había ganado la pelea física—. Despierta, ¡anda! No puedes dejarme.

Ella lloraba.

—Sus latidos son muy débiles —inspeccionó al tomarle el pulso de la muñeca—, es posible...

—¡No! —chilló con una herida interna desgarrando su pecho—. Naruto debe vivir. ¡Vamos, reacciona! ¡Óyeme!

Cinco vigilantes ingresaron tras el ruido del disparo y observaron a Sasuke agitado, quién les devolvió el material regresando al lado de su rubia mujer. Esposaron al pelinegro, y el menor de los Uzumaki caminó hacia sus conocidos. Los sollozos de Haruno abarcaban la estancia completa...

... y más allá.

—S-Sakura.

El sol de nuevo volvió a salir.


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Los inquisidores ojos azul cielo observaron minuciosamente la contextura, tela y modelo de la prenda que sostenía entre sus dedos, indecisa ante el impulso de adquirirlo y usarlo por la noche en su segundo aniversario de casada. El hombre que tiene por esposo es un tanto indiferente a cuestiones de seducción y lencería, en cambio ella a su juicio, lo define como una técnica infalible de preservar el amor en una pareja. La combinación de ropa erótica junto a un cuerpo que derrochaba pura sensualidad es, a su criterio, un arma poderosa de las mujeres atrevidas. Como ella por ejemplo. No. No sé calificaba de tal manera, sino que los múltiples galanes que la veían pasar entonaban dicha frase (e innumerables piropos de peligrosa mención). Bien podía decir lo celoso que es su marido, los inexistentes reclamos que profesaba y el silencio que protagonizó en una ocasión que salieron de viaje, y él con un simple "hmp" partió del sitio. Aún el recordar aquella escena la hace reír. ¿Quién pensaría que Sasuke Uchiha, el individuo más inexpresivo y cortante del planeta le armaría un espectáculo en casa? Bueno, la verdad es que si tuvo razón para protestar. Que un desconocido agarre las nalgas de tu mujer, a un paso de diferencia del lugar en que estabas... no cualquiera lo perdona. Y el peor de los actos es que Ino estalló en carcajadas en vez de exigir respeto. Mierda, eso sí que fue un show. La mal encarada expresión de Sasuke casi provoca su caída de espaldas. Bastante diversión tuvo ese día. Lo malo era que debía contentarlo y la verdad... no es que fuese tan sencillo. Por ello su visita a la tienda de artículos sexuales.

Seguía el consejo de Karin porque al fin y al cabo, la pelirroja era toda una experta. No por nada la tachan de perra con clase.

Zorra con estilo original.

—¿Gusta algo en específico?

Yamanaka giró sobre sus propios talones quedando helada de pies a cabeza al ver semejante hombre ofreciendo ayuda. Tenía que ser broma. En el local no debían de contratar a sujetos tan... atléticos.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—Por supuesto —confirmó sonriendo—, ¿porque?

La de rubia coleta llevó el dedo índice a sus rojizos labios y mordió la uña. —Es que no...

—¿Qué?

Joder, ese chico la tentaba con su comportamiento cínico y conquistador.

—Vámonos ya.

La inconfundible voz de Sasuke llegó a sus orejas cual balde de agua fría en pleno invierno.

—Enseguida amor —dijo viéndole de arriba abajo, algo sofocada—. Iré en un minuto, lo prometo.

«Definitivamente mi marido está mucho mejor.»

—Hmp.

«Y mucho más cuando anda de mal genio.»

—Señorita, permítame mostrarle una nueva colección de la empresa. Te encantará.

Omitiendo el innegable coqueteo de parte de él, la joven en el fondo experimentó una sensación de culpa horrible puesto que en sí, el muchacho le agradaba demasiado. Química excesiva, tal vez.

—Te agradezco...

—Deidara —se presentó extendiendo la mano—, un placer.

Ella la estrechó.

—Bien Deidara, pues no, ya no quiero obtener objetos de aquí. Conmigo basta y sobra.

—Entiendo.

«Esta mujer es preciosa.»

—Hasta luego —pronunció a modo de despedida—, Deidara.

El contoneo de la cintura femenina ir y venir en cada pisada causó en el embelesado joven una taquicardia fuera de lo normal, y una razón más para sonreír.

—¿Que ves amigo mío?

—Una obra de arte, Sasori —contestó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ino—. Una hermosa obra de arte.

[ **…** ]

—¿Te traigo una bebida?

—No, gracias.

Uchiha emergió del interior del auto apagando el motor, guardó el juego de llaves en su chaleco negro y abandonó a la abogada en el asiento del copiloto, en busca del almuerzo que pagaría en un abasto de hamburguesas. Ésta estuvo atenta al teléfono por si recibía algún mensaje. Trazó el patrón de desbloqueo. Cero notificaciones. Cansada de esperar decidió marcar el número que contemplaba desde hace segundos atrás, luego lo pegó a su oído.

De la otra línea atendieron la llamada.

—Buen día, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

—Frente de marquesinaaaaa —alargó la última silaba riendo—, hasta que contestas. Creí que me habías olvidado.

—¡Puerca, que alegría escucharte! Ha transcurrido tiempo ¿no?

—Tres meses desgraciada, ¡tres en los que no nos hemos visto e imagino morirme!

—¿Si, porque?

—No lo diré —formó un lindo mohín de niña berrinchuda—, así que olvídalo. Primero practico abstinencia sexual que cumplir tu anhelado sueño.

—Colgaré entonces.

—¡No, espera! Es que ahhh... —cubría el rostro con sus palmas, avergonzada— bueno sí, te extraño mucho. Bastante en realidad.

—Igual yo cerda, no sabes cuánto.

—Ajá, suficiente de tonterías —Sakura juraría haberla oído acomodarse en el oscuro cojín presa de la curiosidad—. Cuéntame ¿qué tal va la luna de miel?

—Estupenda.

—¡Uju! Eso quiere decir que ya retozaste en la cama junto a tu atractivo esposo. ¡Suelta la bomba, mujer! Dime que puntuación le colocas en la intimidad.

—¡Ino por Dios! —chilló apenada— ¿Que preguntas son esas, eh?

—¡Ay vamos, ni que fueses una monja!

—No es correcto ventilar asuntos matrimoniales.

—Ya comprendí que no confesarás nada, enserio que eres aguafiestas.

—Discreta, amiga, que es un término distinto.

—Nah, que flojera —chasqueó aburrida la lengua—. Y yo que imaginaba a Naruto semidesnudo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, ¿a poco está mal su físico? Porque en el juicio le vi una camiseta que Dios... —suspiró fingidamente con la intención de enojarla— casi olvido que era tu novio.

—Ruega a todos los dioses no encontrarte conmigo este mes, porque de suceder prometo derrumbar los dientes de tus encías. ¡No piropees a mi marido, o te mato!

—Ufff que histérica, era broma ¿sí? No te tomes todo a mal.

—Más te vale, puerca.

—Sakura.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —reconoció mientras Sasuke caminaba en dirección al vehículo con una bolsa en los dedos—, eres mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana del alma.

—Te aprecio, lo sabes ¿no?

—Sí.

Jamás en los años que llevaban de colegas y compañeras de clase habían hablado tan abiertamente del cariño que las unía. Yamanaka quiso achacarlo al frío del aire acondicionado y no a que en verdad le hacía falta la pelirrosada. Su orgullo es algo intocable.

—Manda mis saludos a Naruto —añadió al rato, el Uchiha ya introducía la llave en la abertura ubicada cerca del volante listo para arrancar—. Recuerda lo que conversamos. Hasta entonces, querida.

—Encantada. Nos vemos pronto.

—Frente de marquesina.

—Cerda.

Ino finalizó la llamada.

—¿Que te vendieron? —interrogó curiosa.

Él cogió el paquete tirado en los puestos traseros y lo depositó en las piernas femeninas, rozando sin querer su mano y la de ella, para luego en un movimiento rápido entrelazarlas con delicadeza. Yamanaka le dejó gustosa, es muy inusual que su conyugue tenga esos detalles tan románticos.

—Iremos a casa.

[ **…** ]

La forma del sol y su color naranja suave reflejado en la superficie del mar era lo que le obligaba a no alejar la vista de tal paisaje en el que el ruido de las olas chocar contra las rocas enterradas en la orilla invadía sus tímpanos. Hermoso. Relajante. Pacifico. Nada comparado con contemplar el nacimiento de un atardecer. Uzumaki lo supo desde que rentó la casita próxima a la playa, sitio en el que decidió pasar su luna de miel en compañía de su esposa y el único amor de su vida.

Haruno Sakura.

De repente alguien plantó un afectuoso ósculo en su morena espalda y tocó su trabajado abdomen.

—Creí que dormías.

—No percibí tu peso en el colchón y me levanté —dijo, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía el rubio—. Me asusté.

—¿Pensaste algo malo?

—Sí.

—Sakura-chan —girando el cuerpo sin deshacer el abrazo, suspiró— no hay que temer. El Juicio ya pasó, Orochimaru está en prisión, Danzou siendo investigado y nuestros amigos creando familias. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Fue allí cuando notó el tono rojo de la nariz de la joven y sus orbes un poco hinchados, aparte de que solo portaba una fina bata color rosa.

Había llorado.

—El día del veredicto Orochimaru trató de asesinarme al jalar el gatillo, tú te interpusiste y...

—No ocurrió nada, sigo vivo.

—Pero gracias a que la bala no perforó órganos vitales —murmuró viendo el vendaje que cubría el torso masculino, y lo acarició—. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si no resistías?

—Bueno, eh... —titubeó rascando su nuca— supongo que habrías retomado tu carrera, hecho un posgrado, conseguido un hombre y...

—Estaría desecha —lo interrumpió—, añorando tu regreso y exigiendo a todos los dioses que me llevasen contigo.

—¿Tanto me amas?

Haruno cerró los parpados al hundir su rostro en el cuello de Naruto, gozando que él fuera más alto y así no tuviera complicaciones a la hora de desear ese contacto. El muchacho deslizó las palmas abiertas por sobre la tela de su cintura.

—Eres un baka.

—Tu baka preferido —rió en voz baja, adoptando una actitud seria después—. Sakura, mírame.

La de corta melena alejó la cabeza del fornido pecho moreno y elevó el mentón para estar a la altura, interesada en observar aquel brillo en los intensos azulejos.

—¿Que...

Naruto la besó sujetando entre sus manos los sonrosados pómulos de quién correspondió enseguida, participes de un sorpresivo acto pasional, ladeó la cara y saboreó los carnosos labios de su mujer, con tal ímpetu que sus pies sufrieron de desequilibrio teniendo la necesidad de retroceder un poco, movimiento que aprovechaba para enredar los dedos en la sedosa cabellera rosácea provocando un apego de siluetas bastante comprometedor. Enloquecía. Y más si Sakura apretaba y revolvía los desordenados mechones rubios devorando su boca también. La adora. En especial cuando se abrió camino con su blandita lengua y lo arremetió de manera ardiente, enamorándolo con sus conocidos ósculos mojados (pero no asquerosos). El chico exhaló aire (por los orificios nasales) cambiando el ángulo, posó su extremidad izquierda en la mejilla de ella y hondeó más allá, en donde nunca había llegado nadie. Delirando al sentir la desnudez de Haruno bajo la arraigada presión de sus pectorales contra los senos femeninos, sofocándole en abundancia. Entregada totalmente al deseo de saberlo suyo, la joven mordió el área inferior de delgado grosor que junto a los propios, hacían un trabajo magnifico. Delicioso. Podía succionarlo si quisiera, robar el aliento de su alocado marido y repetir cuantas veces lo anhelara. Él es de su propiedad en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Solo suyo.

—A-aguarda... N-Naruto.

—Te cargaré hasta la recamara —avisó en un pequeño intervalo mientras la alzaba de modo que rodeara su cadera con las piernas, y comenzó su andar—. Te necesito ahora, Sakura-chan.

—Aún estás... c-convaleciente.

—Anoche te demostré que no.

—Naruto... —gemía mirándolo hechizada, tras volver a retomar las riendas de su relación— he dicho que no. Bájame.

—Por favor —rogó como un niño—, es un ratito nada más.

Ella negó en un cabeceo y creó distancia entre ambos al poner sus pies en la arena.

—No, te conozco y sé que no me harás caso. El doctor te recetó medicinas, alimentación balanceada y mucho reposo.

—Tú eres mi cura, Sakura-chan —entonó acercándole de nuevo a su rostro—. Prometo no desesperarme.

La aludida por un momento quiso aceptar la jugosa propuesta pero en visto de lo acontecido, y las consecuencias que tendría si él lucía esforzado, rechazó la invitación.

—No.

—¿Así de chiquitito? —enfatizó al emplear un cuadro con sus dedos.

—No, ya deja de insistir —regañaba entrecerrando los ojos— y no me chantajees. Que luego me toca llamar a la ambulancia para que te revisen.

—Es injusto.

Naruto montó una expresión de infante arrepentido que tambaleaba la firmeza de la abogada, haciéndola ceder.

—Está bien, pero quita ese mohín berrinchudo que ya eres muy grande para la gracia —El Uzumaki intentó reanudar por tercera ocasión la sesión de besos ardientes, más ella sonreía burlona y lo empujó—. Atrápame primero.

El muchacho cayó sentado sobre el suelo arenoso y la observó correr a lo lejos. —¡Te alcanzaré Sakura-chan! ¡Es una promesa 'ttebayo!

Haruno sacaba la lengua.

La persecución inició.

Y el mundo no hizo más que ver el verdadero amor florecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
